New Members?
by KissyNae
Summary: Two girls found and turned into Nobody's. But is there another girl? Will everything that is going on stress Christy out so much that she gets violent. DemyxChristy, AxelxKat, and maybe some other pairings. Well that is the end! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic so please give me everything to criticize. I mainly write poetry but I thought I would give this a shot. Please review and tell me what it needs. I have it all written out already but I can change stuff. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters_

**Chapter 1**

_Demyx POV_

I was sitting in my room playing my Sitar, not really any song though. I was way too bored and upset. I want someone to hang out with and talk to. Someone to be around other than at the occasional 'important meetings' with Xemnas. The stupid retard I thought. Then I heard the retards voice boom through my room and the rest of the castle.

"Everyone report to the meeting room!" I glared at nothing. "That means now, idiots!"

I slowly stood up from my comfy bed, wishing I could lay back down. 'I could cuddle with my Sitar!' he thought. 'We could make sweet love.' I laughed at myself. I really needed to find some people to hang out with. I was starting to think my lame humor was actually funny.

I slowly made my way to the door and headed toward the meeting room. I had my eyes on the floor so I wasn't watching where I was going. I suddenly ran into a big spiky, mess of red fluff.

"Hey, watch where you're walking, you tard!" Axel wheeled around.

I could feel that he was glaring daggers at me but I kept my eyes on the floor. "Sorry," I said, while raising my eyes to him. "I didn't mean to bother you." And then I saw Axel's eyes soften a little.

Axel POV 

I looked at the kid and thought 'Man, he needs to take some anti-depressants.' He would usually just yell back at me. I ruffled his hair. "Hey, I was only joking around with you bud." I saw a small smile appear on his face. "And you know I would love to stand here in the hallway and gossip with you, but we need to get to the meeting." I rolled my eyes. "It's important," I said while doing the quote-un-quote gesture. And so I lead the way down the meeting room.

Demyx POV 

I was still in shock from the Axel being nice thing. The redhead had even let me sit next to him during the meeting. I sat quietly, thinking about stupid shit, waiting for Xemnas to arrive. 'Why did we have to hurry if he wants even going to be here yet. I pictured myself poking Xemnas in the eyes and kicking him in the shin. I smiled to myself and then let out a small, evil, HeHe.

A portal appeared and out walked Xemnas. "Everyone shut-up an listen closely." Xemnas looked at us as if we were dirt and then a small smirk spread across his lips. "I'm going to get right down to business. I don't want any interruptions. You can ask questions after I'm finished." He smiled slightly.

I just stared at him. Why was everyone being nicer than usual lately? Everyone usually walked around like they had something up their ass and were PMS'ing. I laughed to myself but quickly stopped when I noticed Xemnas was staring at me.

"Anyway," continued Xemnas, "There seems to be some trouble on this world called earth. Heartless have been spotted in a town called Dex Springs. They have stolen everyone's hearts. But it seems two girls," he stopped and closed his eyes, letting out a big gust of air and drew it back in slowly. "There are two girls that seem to have been turned into Nobodies." Xemnas stopped and rubbed his temples.

I perked up at the thought. Two girls eh? I let a big grin spread across my face. "So does that mean they are going to come here," I yelled. I had squeaked every word out. All the guys in the room started laughing. I looked to Larxene to see her roll her eyes and flip her hair.

"No they are not coming here," scoffed a guy with dread locks and strange sideburns. "Even if they did, not like either of them would be interested in you. You're a tard!" The main laughed and pointed at me.

I hunkered down in my chair. I was tired of being called a tard. I was brought back out of my thoughts by Xemnas.

"Actually they will be coming here, Xaldin. And Demyx will be one of the members going to get them. Along with Axel." Xemnas looked to me.

I stared up at the man. I let a small yippee escape my mouth and I pumped a fist into the air. "Do I really get to!" I squealed. I looked next to me to see Axel slam his head onto the table, mumbling something about why me. I didn't even care, I was way too excited to care. I ruffled the redhead's hair but quickly tried to pull away when I heard a growl from his throat. Axel grabbed my wrist and I let out a girly scream.

"You jackass," I whimpered, "you burned the few hairs I had!" I watched as Axel rolled his eyes and I continued to pet my arm softly. I looked up from my arm to see a portal at the front of the room next to Xemnas.

"We expect you back tonight," spoke Xemnas, irritation in his voice. "Please don't screw anything up. They know you are coming to get them. So you don't have to worry about anything." He paused. "But they might have to. They might be smothered by Demyx or turned in to ashes by Axel." He laughed quietly. "Alright you two."

I jumped up quickly bumping into Axel. I yelped and ran up toward Xemnas and hid behind him.

Xemnas kicked his leg back and hit me right where it hurt. "Please quit being such a tard Demyx!" He said watching Demyx stumble over to the portal. "Axel get up here and get on your way please. I want to enjoy being in the castle without Demyx."

I was over waiting by the portal watching as Axel slowly made his way up to Xemnas. His shoulders were slouched and his fists were clenched. He stopped in front of Xemnas and they started mumbling a few words. Finally I heard Xemnas yell "Quit being such a fuckin' puss and get over it!" He shoved Axel and he disappeared through the portal, followed by Demyx.

Someone's POV 

"So," I said in giggly voice, " do you think these guys that are coming to get us are hot?"

A chocolate brown eyed girl stared at me. Her red/brown hair falling in front of her eye as she turned her head to look at me.

I watched as the other girl rolled over to me, stopping right by my feet. Then the girl rolled right over my feet, heading toward the kitchen.

She stopped and turned around. Jumping when she saw hazel eyes with yellow around the pupil staring back at her, curls falling down in her face.

"Holy hell, Christy!" The girl laughed. "Don't do that!" She pushed her wheels forward, intending on running her over again. But she was stopped by Christy's foot, pushing her back through the kitchen doorway.

"Come on Kat," I pouted, while giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Aren't you just a tad curious!"

"Well maybe a little. But I need to go to the bathroom."

I pushed Kat into the bathroom still giggling about what they looked like and how I was going to squiss their cheeks.

"Well," I said on my way out of the bathroom, pushing Kat. "I bet they are…" I heard Kat grunt then say my name. "No Kat, let me finish." We started walking into the living room. "I bet they are gorgeous and I want to molest them!" I finished of with that I was saying. "Now what the flip do you want?"

I looked down in front of Kat's wheelchair and noticed a pair of black shoes. They were not hers, they can't be. They were pointing the wrong way.

I looked up to see a guy with blonde hair spiked up on top and longer chunks hanging in front of his eyes. I wanted to touch him. He was wearing a black cloak. I looked into his sea-green eyes. I was in love.

"Well," said the cloaked guy, "am I gorgeous enough for you to molest me?"

I smiled a little at him and then he extended his hand. "The name is Demyx." I took his hand and shook it. It was extremely soft. I didn't want to let go, but Kat spoke up.

"Uh…ok then." She looked up at me. "Christy let go of the guys hand." She pulled my hand out of Demyx's hand. "I thought there was supposed to be two of you?" She looked up to Demyx who smiled warmly at her. "Oh ya this is Christy, pardon her," She pushed me a little trying to make me stop staring. "She is a tard."

"Kat don't call me a tard." I felt my cheeks turn pink and I looked away.

"Hey," Demyx cooed. "Don't worry about it. Axel calls me a tard all the time!" He smiled at me and then walked into the living room and around the corner. "Axel, get out of the chair and come see our new friends!"

I heard Demyx whisper something about "they are pretty hot" and then he returned. A guy with the same cloak followed him. He had red spiky hair and upside-down teardrops tattooed under his eyes. I just stared at him. I leaned down to Kat. "You can have him," I said quietly.

"The name is Axel," he spoke somewhat coldly. "Got it memorized?" He held out his hand to us and Kat took it quickly.

"My name is Kat," she said softly. "Or you can call me Shorty."

I looked down to see her cheeks turn a bright red. I watched her drop his hand and he extended it toward me. I didn't take it, instead I ran up to him and squissed his cheeks. "Oh, how cute!" I screamed. Then I felt him grab my wrists and they started to burn. "Ow!" I whimpered and stepped back away from him. "What was that?"

"Nobody chubs my cheeks or they will get torched," he hissed. He let a smirk spread across his face.

I sat down in a chair and Demyx came to my side. He kneeled down beside me. A blue and white guitar looking thing appeared in his arms. He spoke the words "Dane water dance!" and cold water was sprayed onto my wrists. It fell to the floor and I looked up into Demyx's eyes. 'He is just so cute' I thought. "What was that thing?" I asked.

"That is my Sitar," Demyx said. "I control water with it. I can also play music with it. It is sort of like a guitar but a Sitar only has 3 strings and a guitar has 6 strings." He pointed over to Axel. "He controls fire and he has a weapon too. He can summon chakrams." He stood back up and walked over to stand next to Axel.

"I know this is fun and all," Axel said slyly, "but Xemnas is expecting us back at the castle soon.

I watched as his eyes darted around the room. "Well Kat and I have to grab our bags," I said while turning Kat around heading into her bedroom.

We went back toward the living room and we were grabbed and pulled into a black weird thing.

Well I hope you liked it so far. And I will try and get the next chapter typed and posted for you to review. I have it all written out.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Well if you are reading this you decided to continue after the first chapter. I know it seems pretty pointless and boring right now but its going to get better. So please keep reading and reviewing_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything involved with Kingdom Hearts_

**Chapter 2**

_Christy Pov_

I blinked my eyes and then I found myself in a fairly large room with two couches and a few chairs. There was a TV on a regular entertainment center and a coffee table in front of that. On the table sat a PS2.

"Video Games!" Kat and I yelled together. I pushed Kat over toward the couch and I started rummaging through all the games. "They have Red Faction Kat!" I looked over to Kat and I could see the joy in her eyes.

"Ok…" Demyx said, "I was going to say make yourselves at home. But it looks like you already have."

I watched Demyx as he started walking over to me and then he poked my in the forehead.

"But if you want to play video games, you are going to have to ask Roxas." He finished with a grin.

"Ooohh!" I giggled. "Who is Roxas?"

"Did I hear someone say my name?" A voice said from behind us.

I turned to see a boy that looked about the same age as Kat and me. He had spiky blonde hair with big blue sapphire eyes. He was also wearing a black cloak.

"Are you guys in some freak cult?" Kat asked sarcastically.

But she went unnoticed. I had flung myself over to this Roxas guy and squissed his cheeks. I stared into his big blue eyes and said in a little girl voice "you're pretty". But I felt myself pulled back by a pair of arms.

"Roxas," Demyx sighed. "Don't go stealing my Christy."

I pouted. "Me don't get Roxas?' (like the squirrel off of Over the Hedge)

I looked up to see the hurt in Demyx's eyes. "Oh well, you did fix my burns from that big meany Axel. So I think I like you more. I giggled and hugged him.

"She is not very shy," Kat said loudly, "And yes, we have made ourselves at home. WE have found video games." She looked over at me and we did a high five without actually touching hands.

"Well," Axel said coolly, "You cannot sleep in here. You have to head up to your rooms. We managed to clear out the rooms that used to be full of dead bodies, for you."

I squeked and jumped into Demyx's arms. I soon clamed down when he whisperd into my ear that Axel was only joking.

"Well we best get you guys and all your shit up to your rooms." Axel headed for the stairs but turned around after I coughed slightly to get his attention. "Oh right." He summoned a portal and held out his hand for us to go through.

I watched Kat quickly roll over to Roxas and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Christy's right, you are pretty." Kat squeezed tighter.

Roxas flushed and batted his eyelashes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Axel give Roxas the biggest death glare and then roll his eyes. Kat turned herself around and rolled over to the portal. She was gone.

"I saw that Axel." The redhead looked up at me.

"Saw what? I didn't do anything." He flipped a red spike out of his face while Demyx continued to walk through the portal, followed by Roxas.

"I saw the death glare you gave Roxas when Kat hugged him." I smiled and cooed to myself(as I do when something is cute).

"Whatever," Axel replied. His cheeks turning a light pink.

"Tell you what," I said slyly, "I'll get you two together if you get Demyx and I toghether." I continued to walk through the portal hearing a confused "But" from Axel.

I slowly looked around what was going to be my new room. It was just about the same size as my old room in Dex Springs. I had gotten all my clothes and shoes put away and put my hot pink pillowcase on my pillow and my comforter on my bed.

I sat down on my bed and looked back through my suitcases. I had completely emptied on so I looked through the other one. I picked up a metal flower picture frame. It had a picture of Kat, and me along with a smoky blue eyed girl with brown hair. We were in one of those picture booths at the mall. Along the bottom it read Best Friends.

'I wonder of she would be here with us if I hadnt been so slow?' I tbought. I fought back the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "It's all my fault." I mumbled. A lone tear falling from my eye to streak my cheek.

"What's all your fault?" A sweet voice asked.

I quickly wiped my tear away and looked toward the doorway. Demyx was leaning against the wall, a wondering look in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Oh nothing. I was just talking to myself." I got up and put the picture on the top of my dresser. I looked back over to Demyx. "Well Kat and I sure are going to look dumb," I said, eyeing his cloak.

"Oh I don't know about that." Demyx said while walking over to my closet. He opened it and there in the middle was a black cloak just like his.

I giggled and ran over, snatching the cloak off the hanger. I quickly put it on and looked in the mirror. I smiled and flung my arms around Demyx. "Can I call you Demy?" I giggled. I watched him nod. "I'm hungry! I want some grapes!"

* * *

_Kat POV_

'I wonder where Christy is at?" I thought. But I was broke from my thought when a giggling girl bounded through my door. I looked over to Axel to see what he thought of the hyper girl, but he was just sitting there. I didn't even know why Axel was in here. I turned back to the doorway and saw Demyx come in.

"Demyx and I are going to go eat some grapes!" Christy finally piped up. She had her eyes on Axel the whole time. "Do you want to come Kitty Kat?"

"I think I'm going to stay here and unpack some more things." I said. I went back to rummaging through a suitcase. "Axel is going to stay help me some too."

"Alright," said Christy slowly, "but if he try's to attack you, just scream and I will be here like that!" She snapped her fingers. And then exited the room with Demyx.

"So," said Axel, "I don't remember saying I would help you." He gave me a glare. "Don't speak for me. Got it memorized?" He paused and then smiled. "But I don't mind staying to help." And he grabbed some pictures from my suitcase setting them on my dresser. I just sat and watched him glide across the room.

* * *

_Christy POV_

The kitchen was pretty big. There were cabinets all around the room, and there was a freezer/fridge in one of the corners. In my middle sat a long table with 13 chairs.

"So where are these grapes?" I turned to poke Demyx in the arm but he wasn't there. I turned to look around the room but he wasn't even in here. I freaked and ran out of the room and into what I recognized as the living room. Roxas was sitting on the couch with a controller in hand. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Umm…hey," he said, pausing his game. It was Red Faction. "Where is Demyx?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I don't know!" I cried. "We went to the kitchen to eat some grapes and then he was gone!" By the way Roxas was looking at me, my face must have started to turn red. I continued. "Can I stay here with you," I whimpered. I scooted closer to him and looked into his big blue eyes, sticking out my lip.

"You don't have to pout and give me the puppy dog eyes." He laughed grabbing my hand and patting it. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"No she cant actually," A deep voice sounded.

I turned to see a big guy with blue hair and an x shaped scar in between his eyes.

"Boss says that I have to take the two rats down to see him." He glared at me with a slight smirk on his face. "So get over here you worthless girl." He said while making a portal.

I looked around the room and found a vase sitting on a table by the couch. I grabbed it and chucked it at the back of his head. "Don't ever call me worthless!" I growled at him. I watched him as he turned around, shaking pieces of the vase from his cloak. Then a blue, yellow, and white thing appeared in his hands. He started to walk toward me. I wasn't scared, I had to much anger built up to care. I felt tears start to flow from my eyes.

"Saix!" The room suddenly boomed. "Have you gotten the girls?" there was a pause. "Hurry up with them." Then the voice was gone.

Saix remade his portal and disappeared through it, while more tears fell from my eyes.

"Christy," Roxas said while moving to grab my hand.

"Don't" I hissed. "I need to go to Kat now!" I bawled, blinking at him.

"Alright," Roxas said standing up. He pulled me up to him and held me in a tight hug. "Sorry about Saix," Roxas said running his hand through my hair. "He suffers from no-one liking him disease." I giggled and he ruffled my hair. "Let's go get Kat." He stepped away. "We will play games later." And then we were off up the stairs.

* * *

_Kat POV_

"So she was crying and saying it was her fault? Huh?" I whispered to Demyx. "I don't understand. What else was she doing?"

"She was sitting on her bed holding a picture." He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Did the picture frame have flowers all around it?" I looked up quickly, realizing something.

"Yeah it did," Demyx said a little too loudly. Everyone turned to look at him and he whispered a soft sorry and turned back to me. "What does that mean?"

"Well if you would have looked at the picture you would have seen me and Christy. Along with another girl." I dropped my eyes, closing them tightly, trying not to cry. "She was our best friend." I managed to choke out. "But the heartless got her."

"Well how was anything her fault then?" Demyx demanded. His voice louder again. It was the heartless fault!"

"Well I don't know." I looked back up to him. "She wouldn't tell me anything after she came back to my house. I kept trying to ask her about what had happened to Jess, and all she would say was that they had gotten her." I paused. "If I asked anything else she got all defensive and told me leave her alone."

Demyx and I sat staring at each other thinking. I couldn't come up with anything. But then Roxas and Christy walked into the room. Christy's cheeks were red and her eyes looked a bit blood shot. She was crying all right. And then Demyx jumped up and started to make his way over to her.

She stopped and just glared at him. And Roxas lead her away, down and across the table from where Demyx and I had been sitting.

'Ok,' I thought. Now what's going on?

* * *

_Christy POV_

I glared at Demyx the whole time we were waiting for Xemnas to arrive. Roxas told me that he was the "Boss", Saix had talked about. But why were Kat and Demyx sitting together? I looked at her and caught her doing sign language. She signed "What's wrong" and I signed back "I will talk to you after the meeting." And then Xemnas showed up.

The whole meeting was just about everyone getting acquainted and Xemnas telling the others to make us feel welcome. I snorted at that comment. He pointed everyone out to Kat and me. Some of them I knew.

I wasn't really paying any attention. I was too upset about what had happened earlier. Then Xmenas dismissed us all. I was about ready to stand up and leave with Roxas when Demyx started crawling down the table.

He was singing to the Oscar Meyer Wiener tune. "Oh I'm really really sorry Christyyyy. Please don't me mad at me-eeee—ee. Cuz I want you to chub my chee-eee-eeks. And come to my room and molest me-eee-eee."

Everyone in the room started to gag and pretended to puke. And I heard a few gross'.

Demyx was now right in front of me. I quickly jumped up and flung my arms around him. I squeezed as hard as I could until I heard him choking and let go. "C'mon," I squeaked. "Let's go up to Kat's room and hang out with her."

We had been sitting in Kat's room for quite some time. Kat and I were sitting on her bed while Roxas was sprawled on the floor half asleep. Axel was sitting in a rocker chair in the corner close to the bed and Demyx was sitting next to the bed leaning his head on it, looking up at me.

"Demy," I said sarcastically, "I know I'm just so beautiful but please quit staring at me!" I poked him in the forehead and then looked over to the sleeping Roxas.

I put my finger to my lips and I slowly rose up from the bed and moved over to Roxas. I set a knee on each side of him but didn't touch him. I leaned my face down right in front of his and then pinched both of his nipples.

He woke with a scream and scrambled out from under me and ran out of the room. Leaving the four of us laughing.

It was 3 or so in the morning now, and Axel and Demyx had left right after Roxas ran from the room screaming like a little girl.

"Ok Christy," Kat piped up. "I'm tired so lets just get down to business." She stared right into my eyes. "Demyx told me about earlier. He said you were looking at the picture of you, Jess, and me. And that you were crying and saying it was all your fault."

I dropped my eyes to my hands, feeling Kat's intense stare. "Well," I mumbled, "I was. But it's not any of his business. He shouldn't have been spying on me!" I looked up to Kat. "But it is your business." I took a deep breath, getting ready for the tears, questions, and the looks.

"When I left you at your house the day the heartless came, to go get Jess, I didn't tell you everything." I stopped to look into her eyes. "Well we were right outside her house and we were getting ready to leave. I was fighting off all the heartless I could, but some we had to just run away from. I wasn't watching behind us very well, but Jess was right beside me. I looked back and she was picking up something from the ground. I yelled for her to just leave it but she insisted on getting it. She picked it up and I turned away for just a second to check the front." I tried to choke back my tears but they came anyway.

"I turned back around and there was a heartless overtop of her. I started to run back to her but a group of heartless appeared in front of me. I fought them off and ran to Jess." I let a few more tears fall, they were going to fall anyway. "But she was gone." My eyes filled with anger but the tears still streamed down my cheeks. "I should have been protecting her better!" I broke down and cried myself to sleep. Kat holding me close to her, comforting me.

* * *

Well now you know what happened. It sounds pretty boring still. But I promise if you keep reading it is going to get a lot more interesting. Thanx for the reviews I got. Keep reading. In coming chapter…a new character!! Ohhh! A lil kiss action! Ya its fun!

Please keep reading and Review! Kisses!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I am glad that you are reading this! That means you wanted to hear more! WooHoo! Cookies for everyone! nummy Anyhoo. I love cookies! But on to the story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything involved with Kingdom Hearts_

Chapter 3 Kat POV 

My eyes were drooping. I had stayed up the rest of the time with Christy. She would cry out in the middle of her sleeping ever so often. It was always the same things "my fault" or "I'm sorry, Jess"

We were in Christy's room now. She didn't seem to want to talk. So I pretended like the conversation didn't happen early this morning.

"I'm hungry," I finally said, "We should go down to the kitchen to see if there is any food." I smiled at Christy. She still looked depressed but she had a smile on.

Christy POV 

I felt somewhat better after getting that off my chest but I still was having trouble looking at Kat. She hadn't said anything to me. I don't know if she has any questions or what she thinks of me. We had made our way down to the kitchen to eat but Xaldin had already cooked everyone breakfast. So we had to go without until lunch. Or at least we thought. We found Demyx, Axel and Roxas sitting in the living room with a box of poptarts and to my delight a jug of grape juice.

"Hey," said Axel, "would you please get in here and eat some food and take your damn juice!" He looked over to where Demyx was sitting. "He won't let us have any until you do." He threw a controller at Demyx but it didn't reach him beacause it was still connected to the console, throwing it on the floor.

"Don't hurt the playstation!" Roxas, Kat, and I all yelled together.

Demyx and Axel rolled their eyes at us. I walked over to Demyx, grabbed my jug of grape juice and a pack of poptarts then walked over to Roxas and flopped down beside him. Roxas handed Kat and me the controllers. He had set up Red Faction for us.

Kat and I were deep into our game by now, Roxas popping pieces of pop tart in our mouths and holding the jug up so I could drink some grape juice. He quickly stopped when he received to glares from Axel and Demyx and scooted away from us.

"Demy, Axel," I cooed, "quit being so jealous. You have nothing to worry about." I laughed while shooting a guy in the head. It just so happened to be Kat. I didn't have time enough to apologize before she started yelling at me and shooting me. We broke out into a war in the game and with our words.

"Oh ya," Demyx said slowly, "there is some girl by the name of Jess up in your room Kat."

Kat and I continued our bickering until we realized what Demyx had said and rounded on him.

"Some girl!" We both shouted at him.

I bent down to the floor and motioned for Kat to climb on my back. I hefted her up and ran for the stairs. We had gone up the stairs to our hallway in a matter of seconds and I ran to her doorway. I grabbed Kat's foot and kicked open the door.

There on Kat's bed was the gorgeous smoky blue eyed girl. I ran over to her, Kat still on my back, and leaped on her. All you could hear through the castle was screaming. Finally Kat and I rolled off the poor girl.

I opened my mouth to speak. I was so confused.

But the three of us didn't have to say anything for the time being. The three of us were summoned to the meeting room to talk with Xemnas, along with Demyx, Axel, and Roxas.

Xemnas was seated at the front of the room. The six of us walked in together and sat down. Jess seated in between Kat and me. We were not going to let her out of our sight or reach.

"To make things short and sweet," Xemnas spoke, "I am going to explain everything to you. And then you can all be on your merry way." He paused, just looking at us and then he continued. "It seems that when the heartless attacked Jess, she also turned into a Nobody. She was merely unconscious when you went back to her. You thought she had been taken by the heartless so you quickly made your way back to Kat. If you would have stayed a second longer or even looked back you would have seen that she had been turned into a Nobody." He smiled at us. "Her heart was strong just like yours were. Jess had made her way to Kat's but you two had already gone. I had been keeping an eye on the place and when I saw her I went and spoke to her. She said the she knew you two so I brought her here." He finished with a smile and then was gone through a portal.

Jess POV 

I was sitting on Christy's bed with her and Kat. Christy had asked the guys to give us some space because we needed to catch up.

"I was so devastated," Christy whimpered. "I should have been watching better." She paused and looked down. But then her head shot back up. "Oh ya, what was it that you were getting, the thing that you had dropped?" Her eyes were glazed. She was near tears.

"It was the picture." I grinned. "The one we all have a copy of. In the flower picture frame." My smile faded a little. The look in her face was confusing and scared me. Had she forgot? "Don't you have yours?" I asked worriedly. I watched Christy get up from the bed and walk over to her dresser.

"Of course I have it silly," she said, walking back over to the bed. She held out the familiar frame.

I let a tear fall from my eye and I grabbed Christy and Kat in hug. I let go and smiled. "Well enough of this ooey gooey crap. Let's go do something fun." I watched the two girls grin back at me mischievously. "What?" I asked. What were they up to?

"We know a certain someone," said Kat, "by the name of Roxas who thinks that you are pretty." Kat laughed. "He was happy when another gorgeous girl showed up because he cant even tough me or Christy without getting death glares from Axel or Demyx." She continued laughing and Christy and I joined in.

Kat climbed on Christy's back and we made our way to the living room so I could properly meet this Roxas.

Christy POV 

I was sitting on the couch playing Medal of Honor with Kat while the guys sat around Jess asking her questions, and her telling them stories. Roxas just sat there staring at Jess. I could tell that she was starting to get annoyed but she just ignored him.

"Roxas," I yelled, "please quit staring at my friend or I will be forced to make you stop looking at her." The boy looked over to me and I held up two fingers, both with long nails on them. I made a jabbing motion at him and then tore my fingers back down. He made a frightened yelp and moved over to the couch and sat next to Kat.

I smiled warmly at him. "That's a good boy," I said while reaching over to his ear. I scratched behind it and everyone started laughing when he began to kick his leg spastically. He immediately stopped when he got a glare from Demyx and crouched down.

"Well I don't see you over here letting me scratch your ears." I watched him smirk.

"That is because Jess is telling me funny stories about you." He started laughing hard but finally managed to breathe out something. "Would you like me to bring you some Rubbing Alcohol and bread for breakfast?" He began laughing hysterically and I frowned noticing that Kat had joined in.

"Jess," I cried, "why did you tell him that?" I heard Kat snort next to me. "Well I wouldn't want Kat to be there." I gave her a glare. She might puke all over it!" I heard a whole bunch of "eews" throughout the room.

"I don't think I even want to know," Axel said while laughing.

Demyx had made his way over to sit next to me on the couch. I leaned my head on his chest. He was so comforting. I calmed down and nuzzled into him. Suddenly I felt cold creeping onto my skin.

"Burr," I said lamely. I sat up and climbed over top of Demyx to sit next to Roxas. I was stopped and then I found myself in my room.

Kat POV 

Those two are so much alike. I sure hope they went to Christy's room. I don't want icky's on my stuff. I laughed to myself. I hadn't noticed that Axel was now sitting next to me. I felt my body heat up. 'Why does he do this to me' I thought. I looked up at him.

"Uh…" I blinked, "wub oo unna goo?" I hit myself mentally and even poked myself in the eye. "Shit sorry. What do you want to do?" I said slowly. He smirked and licked his lips. Then I felt him grab my waist and I found myself looking at city lights. Where was I? I looked to Axel.

"We're on top of the Clock Tower. You know from Peter Pan." He smiled and set me down by the edge.

The view was amazing. It would be hard to explain. I looked back to Axel and was shocked to see that he was already watching me. He leaned his face in close to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, and then his lips.

Jess POV 

I was feeling pretty uneasy sitting on the couch with just Roxas. I was going to smack Kat and Christy for leaving me.

"So what are you interested in?" Roxas said.

I looked at him. Wow he can speak. And his voice his pretty sexy. "Oh I dunno," I said softly. "I like being around Kat and Christy, drawing, reading, shopping, and I like animals a lot."

"Sweet! I like to draw too!" Roxas looked at me. And then we were lost in a conversation about drawing.

Christy POV 

I woke up to find Demyx sleeping in the chair next to my bed. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I slowly got up and made my way to the shower, being quiet I wouldn't wake him.

When I came back out of the bathroom Demyx was sleeping on my bed so I just made my way to Kat's room.

When I opened the door I found her and Jess sitting on the bed. They hadn't noticed me. They were talking excitedly about something. Then I heard Jess squeal.

"He took you to the Clock Tower?"

I wheeled around and marched my way back to my room.

"Why can't you be romantic like Axel?" I yelled while hitting Demyx in the stomach. The Nocturne shot upward screaming "It wasn't me!" I looked at him and couldn't help but smile a little. And then I softened when he looked at me with his mouth open.

"What was that for?" he sad sadly, rubbing his tummy.

"Axel took Kat to the Clock Tower!" I exclaimed. "You just took me up to my room and lit a few candles." I pushed my lip out and crossed my arms. But Demyx just pulled me down to him.

"I didn't think you were into all the lovey dovey, ooey gooey stuff," he said. "I'll take you somewhere special tonight," he whispered into my ear.

My stomach flipped and I relaxed into his arms, falling back to sleep.

Jess POV 

I was laying on my bed all alone. Kat went to Axel's room to talk and Demyx and Christy were still asleep, cuddling. "I want to cuddle," I said sadly.

"Did I hear someone say they wanted to cuddle?"

I looked over to my door. No one was there. I looked back to the window and saw Roxas coming out of a portal. He walked over and sat next to me, very close.

"Ya," I said shyly, "you want to cuddle with me?"

"No I was going to go ask Xaldin to cuddle with you." He laughed when I made a scared face. And he embraced my body. He was soft and gentle.

Christy POV 

It was well after lunch when I finally woke up. It was not a very pleasant wake up either. I awoke to hear Xemnas' voice booming through my room and then Demyx freaked out and punched me in the mouth. Idiot.

"Everyone report to the meeting room! That means the girls too." And then he was gone.

I pushed Demyx off my bed while holding my mouth. It took me a few moments to realize that my bed was wet. "Dammit Demyx! Did you wet my bed?" But then I stopped when I felt that it was cold. "Oh its cold. But still why?" I looked at him.

"Well when I get excited or just plain horny," he blushed and looked away. "I cant seem to control it."

"Oh how sweet," I said. I got off the bed and went to him. I smacked him upside the head. "Try to control it!" I growled at him. I was not very fond of waking to a wet bed.

I walked over to my closet and slipped my cloak on. "Demyx you are so lame." I giggled walking back over to him. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the door. Demyx following extremely close behind.

Demyx POV 

"I brought you all here because we need to start training harder." I saw Xemnas look to the 3 new girls. "And a few of us need to start training and discovering their powers."

I watched as Xemnas switched his position. 'He was going to make them start training already?' I wasn't too sure of they would be able to handle it. Well I'm sure Christy would be able to handle it. She seems to be strong. I could hear Xemnas talking but I wasn't paying attention once again.

I guess Kat seems to be pretty feisty and sharp. And Jess seemed to be pretty quick to think as well. Maybe they wouldn't do so badly. I tuned Xemnas back in and stared at him. I soon switched my gaze to Christy, still listening to Xemnas.

Christy POV 

"So if you all understand that you are going to start training I will tell you everything else." Xemnas looked to me and the other two girls next to me. "Kat, Luxord will be teaching you hot to discover your powers and Axel will be training you to fight." He turned to Jess. "Your trainer will be Roxas and Zexion will be helping you find your powers." Finally he turned to me. "As for you Christy, Xaldin will be helping you find your powers." He turned his head to Demyx. "And then tard will be training you." He looked back to us girls. "I don't expect much of you, but you could still try your best."

I looked at him. "You can be sure of that!" I shot him a glare. "And Demyx is not a tard," I yelled, and pouted. Everyone in the room started laughing while heading out the door.

Well DUN DUN DUN!!! How do you think the training and all is going to go? MUHAHAH! I know! And you will too if you review and keep reading! Some interesting things in the next chapter. So read on! I will get it posted soon!


	4. Chapter 4

_Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one has a lot more interesting things happen. Things get discovered, some of them pretty amazing. I am not very good at writing some scenes so don't run away just cuz of a few bad ones. I try my best. Just wait until I get to the REALLY intimate scenes. I think I'm good at those. But on with it._

_I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Christy POV_

There wasn't anything too exciting going on tonight. The only thing I had to go was go sit in a room with a guy I found out uses 6 lances as his weapon. And he uses them quite frequently if he catches you raiding the kitchen right before a meal.

"Demyx, cant you go with me?" I pleaded. The six of us were sitting in the living room once again. Kat and I were playing games with Roxas before we had to go 'find our powers'. How in the hell do you even attempt to do that?

"Christy we have to go be with scary people too." Jess said while motioning to Kat and herself. "Just don't try to be funny. He might cut you up and then feed you to us for a meal!" Jess laughed. She was sitting next to Roxas and his arms were around her waist. They got close pretty fast.

Axel had been sitting behind the couch playing with Kat's hair so she kept fidgeting and blushing. I took the opportunity to totally kick her ass.

Demyx was sitting on the couch messing with something he had picked up from another world. Which reminded me that he wasn't going to be able to take me somewhere tonight because I had to go work on my powers with Xaldin.

"Demyx, now you're not going to take me to another world!" I pouted and Kat took the opportunity to shoot me in the back. I didn't pay any attention.

"Oh I still will." He smiled at me. "It is way prettier late at night anyway."

I beamed at him but about started to cry when I noticed it was 8. Time to go see Xaldin.

* * *

_Kat POV_

Axel had made me a portal to send me right in front of Luxord's room so I was sitting there looking at it. I knocked 3 times and waited for the card man to open. After a few mintutes the door opened and I saw a tall guy with short blonde hair. Well everyone was tall to me though. He was looking up and down the hallway.

"I'm down here," I said trying not to sound nervous. But it came out very high-pitched. He looked down at me, then smiled and welcomed me in.

Once seated was seated on the floor in front of his bed he moved to sit in front of me. HE kept his eyes on me, following my every movement. As if observing me. I looked down to my legs noticing his eyes had stopped there.

I saw a white flat surface with what looked like a spade on it. He turned me into a card!

"What did you do to me?" I asked quickly.

Luxord looked at me. "I tried turning you into a card. That's my power. I can transform people."

"Well I think you succeeded," I said frantically. "Now change me back!" I watched Luxord's body bounce as he chuckled. "What?" I asked coldly.

"I didn't succeed actually because only half of your body was transformed." He looked back to my arms and I followed his gaze.

They were still my arms. I reached up and touched my face. It was still my normal face. Only my bottom half had been turned into a card, how weird. Luxord laughed and I looked back to my legs, they were mine again.

"Well it seems you have power enough to fight against mine. Xemnas must have sensed this." He smiled at me warmly.

* * *

_Jess POV_

I was sitting in Zexion's room. I wonder where he is I thought. The pink haired guy that was in his room was also started to creep me out. Why was he here and Zexion wasn't? I got up to leave but stopped when I heard a different voice.

"Leaving?" asked Zexion. "I thought we were supposed to be figuring out your powers." He looked at me. His silver hair hanging completely in front of one eye.

"Where did you come from?" I yelled. I looked around the room and saw the pink haired guy was gone. "Where did the other guy go?"

"Oh that was me," he said casually. "I can change into other people. Look exactly like them, talk like them, and even summon their weapons." He smiled. "I just wanted to observe you for a while."

"Well can we get to work now?" I was irritated. He had wasted time that I could have been spending with Roxas.

"It seems you are strong. You didn't seem intimidate by Marluxia at all. He just kept staring at you but you never let him get to you."

"Well actually I was," I said. "I really hate it when people stare at me. I just ignore it, and pretend I'm someone different and it's not me that they are looking at." I finished. I gave him a warm look but I was glaring at him on the inside.

"How interesting." He said. "That means you are good at tricking people. So am I." He smiled at me again. "And pretending to be someone else huh? We can work hard to make it so you can actually turn into someone else. I think we have another ME in the castle."

* * *

_Christy POV_

Xaldin had been asking me questions and laughing at all my answers for the past hour. I was getting quite sick of him. "So little girl," he hissed, "you like being around your stupid nuisance of a friend. Taking care of her all the time." He rolled his eyes. "I would have been done with her a long time ago. She is completely worthless and unstable." He laughed and fell to the floor flailing his arms around.

I felt the anger start to bubble. I clenched my fists and shut my eyes tightly. "Don't you ever talk about like that again!" I heard my voice echo. I opened my eyes and saw that the room was dark and it was really windy. I saw my hair blow in front of my face. But my hair isn't that color. The hair flying in front of my face was a shiny black instead of my normal blonde hair. What was going on?

I moved my eyes to the floor where Xaldin was. He was sitting up looking at me with his mouth open. So he saw my hair too then? I quickly let my anger flood from my system. The light came back into the room and the wind died down. Everything was still and back to normal again. I grabbed my hair and saw that it was blonde again. Weird.

"Xaldin, what just happened?" I asked. My voice was scratchy and quiet. I suddenly felt very tired.

"Don't ask me." He said quickly. "I didn't do it. You did." He let a small smile form. "I thought that might be it. But I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"What are you…" I paused. "I didn't do that." I thought back to my hair. "Why was my hair black?"

"Your hair must change color when you are angry, along with your eyes. They were blood red. I wonder if you can control any other type of weather?"

"What do you mean control weather?" I was feeling extremely tired. "And my eyes were red?" I felt frantic but everything was coming out calmly. I was about to pass out.

"You can control weather." Xaldin said. "You made the room very dark and stormy, and it was very windy." He smiled at that. "I can also control wind, with my weapons."

I looked at him, ready to speak, but my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Demyx POV_

"Xaldin brought her to my room last night." I said, looking over at Christy, sleeping. I looked back to Axel. "He says that she has the power of weather but he only saw her use wind and she made it really stormy." I smiled, thinking about what had caused her powers to come out. "Xaldin said he kept saying a whole bunch of bad things about Kat and she went totally crazy." I stared at Axel and watched his eyes narrow. "He said he only told her that because he didn't know how to make her do something so he just made her angry. Don't freak out!" I waved my hand at him.

"But Xaldin said that when he looked back at Christy her hair had turned black and her eyes were blood-red." I laughed. "I don't ever want to get her angry."

"Well that is amazing that she found her powers but she must have used a lot of energy when she did so." He looked over to the clock. "It's 1 in the afternoon and she is still sleeping." He looked back to me. "Let's go talk to Kat and Jess. They are awake."

* * *

_Axel POV_

So Kat fought of Luxord's attempt to transform her? That is totally awesome. He told her that she was smart and with enough time and practice she could transform people just like he does. Also she could make people lose their train of thought and could easily make them forget things. But she would have to have a lot of practice to do that. Her determination and strength just shocks me. I guess that's why I like her so much.

"And Zexion said im just like him," Jess said. "Well in time I will be. I tricked him last night because I covered up what I felt." Jess jumped up and down on the bed. "And he said that he can teach me how to take other people's forms and be just like them."

"That is so cool!" Kat said. "I wish Christy we awake. So we could all talk about this together." She looked over to Demyx. "So do you think she's alright then?" She had worry glazed over her eyes.

"Yea she will be fine," I said cutting Demyx off. "She just used a lot of energy when she got so mad at Xaldin last night." I received a glare from Demyx. "Oh I said exactly what you were going to say!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Quit being such a tard!"

Demyx started ranting about me calling him a tard again but called asked me another question.

"Well what her so mad?" She looked at me. "Usually it takes a lot to made Christy mad."

She looked so happy. I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to ruin anything.

"I don't know we didn't get to ask her anything because she was asleep." I heard Demyx mumble a but and a shot him a glance that said 'if you make her unhappy I will break your neck'. And he went to sit on a chair. I continued to move closer to Kat and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her relax and lean back.

* * *

_Christy POV_

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around, not moving my head, just my eyes. Why was I in Demyx's room? I looked to the window and saw that it was dark out still. I finally propped myself up on my elbows but had trouble keeping myself up. Well I guess I hadn't been asleep for too long then. I sat up further and scooted the blankets down with my feet. Why did my whole body hurt? I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and looked out the window. Then suddenly the memories of what had happened in Xaldin's room came flooding back into my mind. I had passed out.

"Oh goody, you're awake!"

I turned around to the door and saw Demyx standing there. I pushed myself up off the bed and managed to walk around the end of the bed before I fell to the floor. I hadn't landed though. I felt arms grab my waist and Demyx sat me back on the bed. He sat down next to me, all the while holding my hand.

"You need to rest," Demyx said warmly. "We can sit here and talk but you shouldn't be up moving around." He moved his other hand to run it through my hair. "You used a lot of energy when you used your power."

"Yea about that," I said meekly, "is everything I think true?" I shut my mouth, even talking made me tired. "About me having the power of weather? And my hair turning black and my eyes go red?" I watched Demyx nod. This is just way too much. "I want to take a shower."

"Alright I'll go get Jess." And then Demyx left.

* * *

_Jess POV_

"That is so cool!" Roxas said. He was sitting on the bed with me. We had been in my room talking about last night for a while. Then a portal appeared by my closet and out walked Demyx.

"You could have knocked!" I said rather meanly. "We could have been making out!" I looked to Roxas and he blushed. We hadn't done anything besides cuddle and hold hands. He was pretty shy.

"Knock Knock," Demyx said sarcastically. "And I didn't need to bother knocking. Roxas is too shy and too big of a puss to do anything!" He laughed a little and then moved his eyes back to me. "Christy is up and she said she want to take a shower." He smiled evily. "I would have helped her, since she is too weak to do everything by herself. But I thought that might be a bad idea." He frowned. "Her friends my slaughter me."

"And you thought right," I said while standing up. Roxas was still pouting from the insult Demyx had shot his way. But I was worried about Christy right now. "Is she still in your room?" I asked. He nodded and summoned a portal in the same spot as before. "I will talk to you later Roxas." I walked into the portal and found myself in Demyx's room.

Christy was sitting on the bed with her arms resting limply by her sides. Wow she really did use a lot of energy last night. I wonder what Xaldin had said. I made my way over to her and sat down beside her. She was in really bad shape. Her eyes were hazed over and she had bags under her eyes. Her skin was very pale and by the look of it was also sweaty. I gently helped her up with Demx on the other side and made our way to the bathroom.

* * *

_Christy POV_

Jess had finally managed to get me undressed, turn the shower on, and get me set down in the tub. Even as dead as I felt, I could tell she felt oober uncomfortable. I just sat there, letting the hot water run over my tired aching body. I had started to feel a little stuff up as well and the water was cleaning out my system. I was starting to feel a little better.

"Christy," Jess' voice came through the noise of the water. "Are you going to be alright by yourself or do you want me to stay?"

"I will be fine," I mumbled. Water droplets that had been resting on the edges of my lips slipped into my mouth. "You can go. I'm starting to feel a little stronger now."

"Ok, Demyx is going to be in the other room so if you need anything he can get me or help you himself. Don't overwork yourself."

I heard to door shut and I leaned back on the edge of the tub.

My hair had turned black and my eyes had changed to the color red! This was just too much. I then I heard the door open and close again. I thought it might be Demyx trying to get a peek at me or something. But then I heard Jess' voice.

"Oh and Christy," Jess said sweetly. "You don't have to hurry, but don't make it too long. Xemnas wants to talk with you and Xaldin. He was shocked when he found out you had slept for a whole day after what happened." She sighed and exited the room again.

What?! I had been asleep for a whole day? I looked to the railing and grabbed a bottle of Axe shower gel. I rubbed it over my body and washed my hair with shampoo I had found. I smelled like a guy, and Demyx to be precise. But it made me feel good.

* * *

_Well that is the end of chapter 4. I hope you all thought it was interesting. I got really into writing this chapter. But the next one is going have more smoochin and cuddlin so keep reading and reviewing. It is going to get a lot better! I promise! _


	5. Chapter 5

Well sorry it took me longer to get this chapter to you. And the future chapters will probably take this long as well. I had the other ones written already so I just had to type and post them. But I am working as fast as I can and I hope you enjoy. After this chapter there will be a lot more action and suspense…at least that's what I'm planning.

_I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Kat POV- After Meeting_

Christy had only listened to Xemnas for about 5 minutes before she ended up passing out in Demyx's arms. So Axel and I were asked to stay and listen while Demyx took Christy back to her room to sleep.

Axel and I had stopped in to check on Christy and found her asleep, in Demyx's arms. He was asleep too, with his face nestled into her neck. So Axel continued to take me to Luxord's room, leaving me there and heading back to his own room.

Xemnas said that Jess and I were to continue training with Luxord and Zexion tonight but Christy would still rest. She would most likely be better in the morning.

* * *

_Demyx POV_

I woke up with Christy still in my arms. I loved the way she felt and the way that I felt when I was around her. I moved my lips to brush lightly over her collarbone, so as to not wake her. She smelled like…me. She must have used my shower gel. I continued to kiss down her arm and then back up. Her skin is so soft, I don't want this to end. I felt like I was holding an angel in my arms.

As soon as I thought it, Christy's eyes fluttered open and she turned her gaze to me. Her eyes switched from hazel to lavender and I backed away. Was she getting mad at me? Then I looked to her hair and saw that the tips were black. I moved off the bed at sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Why did you move?" Christy asked. Her eyes turned gray and her hair was back to normal again.

"Well your hair changed color on the tips." I said slowly. "And your eyes were lavender." I looked into Christy's eyes, searching for answers. "I thought you were mad."

"I was really happy." Christy said. Her voice was shaky.

I knew it was because she was nervous not because she was tired. I moved back over to the bed and lay on my side next to her.

"I don't want you to be scared of me," Christy said into my neck. I felt the vibrations move up to my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said into her ear. I felt her body shake. "I'm afraid of hurting you."

"Don't be." Christy said while moving her hand to snake it up my shirt. It felt like silk.

* * *

_Christy POV_

I moved my hand along Demyx's chest. I could feel him shaking and I moved my hand across his ribs softly. He was really enjoying this. I felt Demyx remove my hand from his stomach and lift it to his lips.

"Christy, I want you to kiss me." Demyx said.

I scooted my body up closer to him and gently pushed my lips to his. It seems like forever ago that we last did this. Demyx was running his fingers along my back and I pushed myself closer to him. It was like heaven. I pulled away from him and just stared at him for a moment. My black tipped hair fell in front of my face and I leaned back down and Demyx rolled over on top of me, kissing all over my neck and lips.

* * *

_Jess POV_

Zexion had been sitting in his room for about an hour now. I had been concentrating on making myself turn into Larxene, the only girl member.

"Zexion, it's not going to work." I sighed, feeling defeated.

"You already turned into her, you just have to be able to sound like her and we will be done for the night." He looked at me with faith in his eyes.

"Ok," I said. I closed my eyes and pictured Larxene. I opened them and saw Zexion watching me. I must have changed quicker because he was grinning from ear to ear. "Well what do you think?" Whoa! That was not my voice, it was Larxene's. Yay!

'Good job," Zexion siad gleefully. "See I knew you could do it."

I jumped up from the floor and ran for the door. "Thanks! See you tomorrow Zexion!" And with that I ran down the hallway. I didn't hear Zexion yell I should change back.

I made my way to Roxas' room and knocked before just walking in. That was enough warning. I walked into the room and saw Roxas staring out his window. The moonlight was shining on his face and he looked completely adorbale.

I walked up behind him quietly and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped from the touch but realizing it was probably me, he calmed down.

"I missed you," I said. Oh Shit! That was Larxene's voice. I didn't have time to change back before Roxas jumped up and scooted away. "Sorry," I exclaimed. It was my voice again. "I forgot to change back," I said while making my way to him.

* * *

_Kat POV_

Luxord has asked Marluxia if he would sit in on our practice tonight so that I could practice on him. Luxord would just end up fighting it off without meaning to. The whole time we were doing the same thing, I was starting to get bored. Every time he would start to talk about something we would say something else about it and totally confuse him. I could tell he was starting to get irritated.

"Alright, I'm getting really sick of this!" Marluxia barked at us.

Luxord told me to try and transform him after Marluxia kept ranting about he was just going to leave if we didn't try anything else. After nothing happened to him Luxord spoke up.

"Kat, are you even thinking of something to transform him into?" He looked at me and then back to Marluxia. He had a very bored expression on his face. "You have to think of something you are always going to change him into. It's easier to only have one thought in your mind. So pick something."

I thought long and hard for a few moments and then something came to me. I looked over at Marluxia and concentrated on my task. I just know it's going to work. And then after a few moments the seemed like an eternity, he changed.

"A fucking pillow!" Luxord fell on his stomach laughing into the floor. "What a great thing to change someone into." He continued to laugh and roll around on the floor.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Marluxia, or shall I say 'Pillow'. I closed my eyes and pictured Marluxia. When I opened them again Marluxia was on his way out the door.

"Don't ever ask me to help you again!" I could barely hear him over Luxord's laughter.

* * *

_Axel POV_

"Axel!" Kat was laying on my bed being attacked by….ME! "Quit! Don't! Stop!" She was giggling and had tears running down her face.

"Don't stop? OK!" I said excitedly and went back to tickling her sides.

"Axel you know what I meant!" Kat yelled. "It's starting to hurt!" She wasn't laughing anymore. She was just staring at me.

"Oh alright," I said. I began to roll off of her but she grabbed my waist.

"I never said you had to leave," She said, her cheeks were flushing and she looked away.

"What if someone comes in?" I said slowly. Then I smiled real big and my eyes got real wide. "I can lock the door and put up resistance to portals." I pushed myself up and went to lock the door and returned to Kat, and putting my lips to hers.

She tasted like mint and apples. It was strange yet very satisfying. I moved my tongue around for a while exploring everything but she pushed it back out and shut her mouth. 'So she wanted to play that way?' I bit her bottom lip and she yelped in pain and I took that moment to slip my tongue back into her mouth. I slowly ran my fingers over the back of her neck and I felt her shake uncontrollably.

Well she is going to have to get used to this, I thought. It's going to be happening a lot more. I moved my lips down to her neck and started sucking until I was sure I had left a mark. Suddenly I couldn't feel my lips against her skin anymore.

"Oh no…" Kat said slowly while picking up the pillow that was on top of her. She started laughing hysterically and put the pillow under her head.

* * *

_Roxas POV_

It was like I couldn't move. Jess and I were laying on the bed just staring at each other. Then I just pulled her closer to me and kissed her. She hadn't pushed me away or anything, but she just sat there. I quickly pulled away and looked into her eyes. 'Damn, I wish I could tell what she was thinking.' So I just spoke up.

"Jess, I'm sorry," I said firmly to my surprise. "You are just so beautiful…wait beautiful can't even begin to describe you." I closed my eyes and then opened them slowly. Jess was smiling at me.

"Thank you, and there is no need for you to say sorry because I wanted to the same thing." She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

They were so soft and perfect. But my thoughts went away when her lips left mine. She looked at me seductively and then rolled me onto my back. She sat down on my stomach and leaned her face down to my ear. I could feel her breathing and could feel the warmth of the breath. She gently bit down on my earlobe and then licked it. She was driving me insane. Everywhere she touched me, my face, my neck, and my chest, just drove me mad.

"Roxas are you nervous?" I heard Jess say into my ear.

"Hell no! Please don't stop." I whined. I felt my body heating up more and more with every kiss she placed on my neck and chest. She had lifted my shirt up over my head and started tracing her finger in every direction. Chills went though my whole body but I still felt extremely warm. That is so weird. Jess slowly kissed up from my bellybutton and landed on my lips, before she rolled over to lay next to me.

* * *

_Christy POV_

I could hear Demyx's heartbeat next to my year and it felt so soothing. I hadn't felt this way in a long time. It was perfect.

SLAM!

'What the hell was that?' I thought. I looked over to the door and saw Axel standing in the doorway. What was his deal? If the door was locked then he obviously was not suppose to come in! My anger grew as I looked to my door that was now off it's hinges, laying on the floor. OK! HE officially pissed me off. I just have to be sure not to wake Demyx when I slaughter Axel.

The room was suddenly dark and I felt the win whipping my hair into my face. It was completely black again. Well I suppose my eyes are red then I thought. I narrowed my eyes at Axel. Then I felt I hand grab my wrist and I looked down to it. Demyx turned me to look at him.

* * *

_Demyx POV_

I stared into Christy's red eyes and brushed some of the black hair away from her face. 'Shit' I thought! I put my hands to her face and cupped both her cheeks in my hands. Her body was shaking. I leaned in toward her and gently pressed my lips to hers. I felt her calm and I pulled away. Her eyes were a mixture of colors and I saw that her hair only had black spots in it. She was confused. I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back. She was alright. I layed her down and she stared at me. I turned to Axel and moved away from the bed and motioned for him to leave the room and I followed.

Once we were outside the room and down the hallway, since there was no longer a door, I spoke to Axel. "Fuck man!" I said with slight panic in my voice. "You can't just going barging in on people. Especially Christy!" I looked at him and then shook my head. "And what did you have to break down the door for? Is something the matter?" Axel lowered his eyes and mumbled something about nevermind. "Well you might as well tell me now." I said somewhat annoyed. "Now what is it?" I knew Axel was actually somewhat shocked from the incident.

"Well, Kat and I were, you know, making out…" he paused and turned red. "And she turned me into a pillow." He mumbled out quickly

I heard every word even though it was all jumbled together. "You knocked down Christy's door, pissed her off so much that she could have hurt herself again…" I paused and laughed a pissed off laugh. "To tell me that Kat turned you into a pillow while you were getting intimate with her?"

"Well yeah. It was weird." Axel said a little firmer.

That was it! "Dance water Dance!" Water poured over Axel and then you could see steam rising from his body. He looked at his wet body and then back to me.

"What the hell was that for?" Axel yelled.

"For you being a complete and total…tard!" I looked at him and laughed before walking back down to Christy's room. 'I should have let Christy kill him.' Christy was laying on the bed and I went over to kiss her. I layed back down with her in my arms and she fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

_Well that was chapter 5. I know it was kind of short and it was all pretty just lovey dovey shit, but I promise the next chapter is going to have more action. Just keep reading and reviewing. It might be about another week before I get my next chapter posted._


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright, sorry about the long wait. Well it's only been a week so its not that long so quit whining. Just joking. I am not very good at action stuff so it took me longer than it would normally. But since I am bad at action there isn't going to be very much more in this story. Sorry to make you sad. But I think the romance level is going to be taken up a notch so be happy about that._

_I own nothing Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Axel POV_

'Demyx is a big meany!' I came to him for once and I needed to talk. But what happens?! His psycho girlfriend about kills me, I had to watch them kiss, and he poured cold water on me. That is some messed up shit!

I was sitting down in the living room just staring at the TV screen.

'Kat turned me into a damn pillow!'

A portal appeared in the doorway connecting to the kitchen and Christy walked out. I sprung from the couch and ran behind the TV. 'How did she use a portal? Why wasn't anyone else with her? She's going to kill me!'

"I'm not going to kill you," Christy said sweetly. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. She smiled and I saw that she looked serious.

"Yeah, I guess I should apologize too." I looked at Christy and she had a 'well I should hope so' look on her face. I laughed and walked back over to the couch to take a seat. I motioned for her to sit down next to me and she obliged.

"Why did you break down my door anyway? I tried to ask Demyx but he just laughed." Christy made a confused face and I forced out a small laugh.

"Well Kat turned me into a pillow while we were making out earlier." I dropped my eyes. "I was just really confused and thought I needed to tell Demyx about it." I sighed. "Sorry about your door thought. I'll fix it. I watched as Christy started to laugh. Her eyes turned lavender and I noticed a little bit of her hair turning black. If she weren't laughing I would have been frightened. I reached over and poked her in the arm. "Stop laughing!"

"Axel, that is so dumb. All you have to do is make sure that you have more pillows next time." Christy snorted, continuing to laugh. "She was probably just wishing she had a pillow while you were squishing her, so she ended up turning you into a pillow!" Christy laughed harder and tears rolled down her face. "I can't stop laughing!"

"Well please stop anyway," a cold voice said. "You are starting to annoy me."

I knew who it was but Christy turned to the kitchen and looked. Saix glared at her and I felt sorry for her. If he upset her like he did the last time I was going to start his dumb blue hair on fire.

"Get your worthless friends and get down to the meeting room."

'Oh shit!' I thought. I jumped up to Christy and was ready to hold her down. But I would never be able to do what Demyx did. He just calmed her down by looking at her. I put myself in front of her and was surprised at what I saw. She was smiling and she had her normal features.

"I don't even care what the fuck you saw about me and my friends. I know we are better than you." Christy still wore a smile. "How many friends do you actually have?" Christy stopped and forced a fake frown. "Oh that's right…none! You are a rude, uncaring piece of shit!" I gaped at Christy's courage. Saix disappeared through a portal, growling.

* * *

_Christy POV_

"Christy," Xemnas spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You will continue your training with Xaldin tomorrow night. But not before you train with Demyx."

Smiled at that. 'Yeah I will train with him.' I thought evilly.

"You need to make your powers stronger so you need to really be in a battle with them." Xemnas finished off. He was looking very tired and irritated. And when I looked over to Saix he was looking a more pissed of than normal. "The same thing goes for the other two. You will train tomorrow and go to work on your powers more at night." Xemnas closed his eyes. "The meeting is over. I nave some other things to tend to." He went to leave. He actually exited through a door instead of a using a portal.

"It's a waste of our time to be training these idiot girls!" Saix was glaring at me.

I was about to speak but someone else beat me to it.

"For one: I don't see you actually doing anything to help train them." Zexion said. "And for another you are stupid. They are coming along quite nicely."

"Yeah and one is scary enough with her powers that you had a scared look on your face." Xaldin spoke up and then turned to me. "By the way nice job of controlling your anger." I smiled at him.

"Fuck off!" Saix screamed before storming out of the room.

I hadn't noticed that everyone else was gone. Besides the 9 of us and Larxene. She glanced at Zexion and smiled before exiting the room. We headed to living room to chat, and of course play some video games.

* * *

_Jess POV_

"But I don't think just turning into someone else is going to help me." I looked at Roxas. We were walking outside to start training. "I mean even if I could also have their weapons when I turned into them it wouldn't do any good because I wouldn't know how to use them." I was getting anxious. "So I don't really see how I can do anything. I mean I…" the rest of my sentence was muffled.

Roxas covered my mouth and started laughing. "I know." He said calmly. "That is why I brought you a weapon to try out." Roxas flashed me a smile and ropped his hand back to his side.

"Really! What is it?" I asked excitedly. "Is it cool?"

"Well I prefer my keyblade, but I think that daggers would suit you well."

"Wow! Really?" I screeched at him. "Well then give them to me and lets get started."

He pulled two daggers out of his pack and handed them to me. I ran the rest of the way outside and made my way to the arena.

"Well you have to be careful with them." Roxas said while jogging over to me. "But lets see how you can handle them. Stand on the other side of the arena across from me."

I moved as I was told and stood facing Roxas. He summoned his keyblade and took a stance, ready to fight. He was so cute.

"Ok, lets go!" Roxas shouted loudly and started running toward me.

He was going to hit me! What the fuck? I quickly threw one of my daggers toward him and the other shortly after.

"Holy shit!" Roxas said. He was standing right in front of me. "Jess you chopped my fucking hair off!"

I looked to the ground and saw a chunk of his hair. Woops. I looked back up to Roxas and saw that he had a cut on his shoulder too.

"Damn! I wasn't even going to do anything to you!" He laughed. "But I must say, nice! You moved and thought fast."

"Well you were just running at me with your keyblade ready. What was I supposed to do?"

"Sorry. But let's try this for real and fight since you are so good." Roxas said while walking back over to his side of the arena. He turned and stood in the same stance. "Alright, lets go!"

I sprinted from my position and threw a dagger at him. He blocked it and it came flying back to me. I caught it with ease and he lunged at me. I jumped out of the way, the end of the blade just barely missing me.

"Jeez Roxas!" I screamed and threw a dagger at him. He easily dodged it and ran straight for me. I screamed and once I had both daggers I threw them both at him. One nicked his cheek and the other chopped another chunk of his hair off. He stopped, looking shocked.

"Wow Jess. You sure are feisty!" He walked over to me. "I think that is enough training for today. Let's go back inside." He looked down and saw his hair. "You chopped more off!" He yelled. "My perdy hair!"

We continued our way back inside the castle. Roxas still yelling at me for cutting of his awesome hair.

* * *

_Kat POV_

Axel and I had passed Jess and Roxas on our way out to the arena. Axel immediately started laughing at the cuts on Roxas and his chopped off hair. I chuckled evilly.

"I wouldn't be laughing to much." I had said. "That just might happen to you."

But we were in the arena now. And instead of me using my wheelchair or just crawling around, I was using a thing that looked like a sled. I could just sit in it and float around. It is neat! I just hope I don't fall out. I was floating around trying to get used to it the thing Vexen has made for me when Axel yelled over to me.

"Alright already Shorty!" Axel said, boredom in his voice. "This is getting boring."

'Fine lets go." I said. I picked up the five throwing stars I had chosen as my weapon and stared over at Axel. He summoned his chakrams and smiled at me.

"Go," he said calmly.

I moved the board up higher as Axel ran right for me. He sent one of his chakrams flying toward me and it grazed my fingers that were hanging onto the edge of the board. I ried out in pain and glared at him.

"You jackass!" I was pissed.

"Wait Kat no!" Axel screamed like a little girl. "I didn't mean…"

I watched as Axel dodged a star and jumped to stare at me. Shock covered his eyes and his mouth was open. I threw another star at him quickly and caught the other in my hand as it flew back. I laughed when it shaved a spike of the red head.

"Told you I would be doing the same." I said sweetly. "Oh is Axel-kun upset?" I laughed but it was caught in my throat as one of Axel's chakrams came flying for my…HEAD! I dodged quickly and lowered back down. I was eye level with Axel now.

"Alright I'm tired of this." I said. I chucked two stars straight for him. One grazed his side and the other missed. Well at least one hit him, I thought. I caught both stars and balanced myself again.

Axel jumped quickly and I saw both chakrams heading for me. I moved down low and zoomed toward Axel. HAHA! Unarmed! I threw a star and it cut the side of his knee.

"Damn Kat," Axel whimpered. "At least you're not turning me into a pillow!"

My eyes widened and I smiled big. I totally forgot about that.

"Kat no!" Axel screamed. Too late.

I stared at the pillow sitting in the ground. I floated over to it, picked it up and set it on my legs. I turned and headed for the castle. I'm going to put him Saix's room or something. HAHA. I continued into the castle and laughed.

* * *

_Christy POV_

Demyx and I were just turning the corner and Demyx fell to the ground with a thud. I looked up to see Kat floating on her sled thing.

"Nice hit Kat!" I said and moved closer to give her a high five. I stopped when I saw a pillow sitting in the sled with her. "Kat did you turn Axel into a pillow again?"

"Yep sure did," Kat said happily. "But I got to go do something." Kat's smile grew even bigger. "Talk to you later Kissy. Kick his ass!" And then she rounded the corner.

"Well let's go Demy." I said as sweetly as I could. "Want to get done and go lay down for a while." I saw his sad face and laughed. "With you silly!"

We were outside now, standing in the middle of the arena.

"Well I don't know what to do Demy." I sighed. "I have only used my powers when I got really mad." He waved a hand at me.

"Just go over to your side and wait for me to say go. I think once you find yourself in a fight, things will change."

I moved over to my side and turned to stare at Demyx. He had already summoned his Sitar and was smiling at me.

"Go!" He shouted over to me.

I just stood there and watched Demyx run toward me then stop. He shouted 'Dance water Dance' and 3 water figures were right in front of me. I didn't know what to do. I opened my arms and closed my eyes. I thought of the wind and then pushed my hands forward, feeling wind fly by me.

The shapes disappeared and now the water was flying at Demyx. He yelped and the water hit him drowning out the rest of his voice. He fell to the ground and I smiled when he shook his head, water flying everywhere. His jaw dropped.

"Burr…" he said pathetically.

He started to shiver and I felt bad. I wonder if I can control heat. Like the sun or something. I concentrated hard. Picturing rays of the sun on him, just drying him off and heating him back up. I closed my eyes and thought hard. I opened my eyes when I heard Demyx mumble a "Ooohh" and "Whoa". He was sitting and the ground still, completely dried off. I patted myself on the back. Mentally that is.

"Wow, thanks Christy!" Demyx smiled at stood up. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Another one to add onto the list!"

"Ohh! You're still warm!" I giggled.

"Let's go back inside." Demyx laughed. "I think I got my ass kicked enough for one day." He pulled away from the hug to grab my hand and lead me to the castle.

Once inside we went straight for the playstation, on my orders of course. We found Kat, Roxas, and Jess sitting on the couch giggling quietly.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Demyx asked while wrapping his arms around my waist. They pointed over across the room and we looked. Saix was sleeping in one of the chairs cuddled up to a pillow. What…? Oh Kat is so cruel.

"Kat that is not very nice." Demyx said. We just laughed at him and continued to watch Saix cuddle up to the pillow again. Nuzzling his face into it.

* * *

_Well that is it for that chapter. Like I said, I am not good at this stuff. I am more humor and romance. So I'm going to stick more to that. But I hope it wasn't too sucky and please review! I worked super hard on this. Sorry for the wait. I think since the next chapter will be more romance it should be sooner. You know you want to click the review button. It is just irresistible. Go on do it! I'm out! Lata!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone. Once again sorry about the wait. I have been doing a lot of other things lately and of course I have to take time out of writing about Kingdom Hearts to actually play the games. I am still trying to beat the second one right now. But This Chapter is pretty much all smoochy smoochy love stuff. I hope I wrote the big scenes good enough for you. But please enjoy and I will try harder to get the next chapter quicker._

_I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Christy POV_

"Kat!" Axel screamed. "Why did you do that?" Axel's face was as red as his hair. He was officially completely pissed off.

The six of us were sitting in the living room, Axel now being changed back.

_--Flashback—_

"Kat, that's not very nice," Demyx said.

Roxas, Jess, Kat, and I just started laughing.

"So how long are you going to let Saix have his way with your boy?" Jess asked.

"I'm going to keep him there until Saix wakes up. Then I'll change him back and we can all have a good laugh." Kat smiled at all of us.

"Well you know what would be even better?" I asked slyly. "Chaning Axel back right now so Saix is actually holding him."

"Christy that is a perfect idea!" Kat smiled and looked back over to Axel.

"Kat I really don't think…" Demyx started to say but he was silenced by my lips covering his own. He stopped trying to protest and deepened the kiss. I broke away and continued to watch Kat at work.

Suddenly Saix was no longer holding a fluffy pillow but a fluffy red head, who happened to look very pissed off. He slid out from under Saix's arms and calmly wlaked over to us. His eye was twitching and he had his hands balled into fists.

I swear if he so much as touches Kat I will give him a taste of pissed off protective best friend. But that brings us back to right now.

_--End Flashback—_

Kat was staring at Axel dumbfounded. I did feel sorry for her but she did bring it on herself. There was nothing I could do.

"Axel, I'm sorry," Kat said nervously. "It was just a little joke." Kat sat lower into the couch and I walked over and took her up in my arms.

"Well it wasn't funny at all!" Axel screamed at her. He had flames in his hands and seeing them put me completely on edge.

"Well maybe you should learn how to have some fun and get a sense of humor!" Kat yelled back. She only yelled back at someone when she was hurting and she truly cared about what was happening.

"Oh," Axel said "am I not fun?" His hand raised and the flame grew. I went to get up but I ended up having no reason to.

Demyx was now standing in front of Axel and had poured water on his hands. He grabbed both of Axel's wrists and I could see the steam rising from them.

"Axel," Demyx said calmly "let's go."

"Fine, but don't try to talk to me about her." Axel said coldly. "I'm done!" With that he made a portal and was gone.

Demyx turned to us and sighed. "Kat don't worry. Roxas and I will calm him down and everything will be ok." Demyx came over to us and grabbed Kat from my arms and held her in his own. She sobbed into his shoulder and he gently brushed her tears away. "Don't cry." He mumbled. He placed her back into my arms and I held her close. I watched as Roxas got up and he and Demyx disappeared through a portal.

* * *

_Demyx POV_

"Axel," I said. "You know she was just messing around. Give her a break."

"Yeah man." Roxas piped up. "Just chill out."

"Guys," Axel said calmly "I'm not mad anymore. I just got mad and I needed to calm down. I didn't mean anything. He looked over at me from his place on the bed.

"Well then you might want to go tell her that and apologize. You said that you guys were done." I tapped my fingers on my legs, thinking. "And I would do it right now because she is about to go to Luxord's."

"Oh yeah," Axel said. He jumped up and ran out the door.

* * *

_Axel POV_

I am not going to worry about being cautious. I am just going to go right in and tell her how it is. And then it will all be good.

I opened Kat's door quickly and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me.

"Kat I am sorry," I said slowly. "I just got mad at the time and I am just a jackass!"

Kat was sitting on her bed with her shirt off and was just staring at me.

'That is a sexy bra!' I stared at the black bra with pink ruffles.

"Axel!" Kat screeched. "Don't say my bra is sexy!" She went red in the face. "You should not know what it looks like in the first place and I bet you anything Christy heard you say that." She smiled. "Or shall I say yelled it!" She laughed. She held up her hand and counted down with them. It went from five to one and then I heard stomping and loud growls coming down the hallway.

"HaHa!" Kat smiled. "You are in trouble with Christy!" Kat continued to dance around and then fell backward onto her bed.

The door was swung open and I found myself pinned to the wall.

"Christy," Kat whined "Axel tore my shirt off!"

My eyes widened and I stared into Christy's…whoa! What? Lavender eyes!

"Uh Christy," I stuttered out.

"Shutup!" Christy laughed out. "I know you didn't tear Kat's shirt off and I am glad that you came to apologize to her." She looked back to Kat. "Make it quick. We have to go to power training. So you cant make out for hours, only minutes." Christy laughed and exited the room as I walked over to Kat. I want to touch the sexy bra!

"Kat put your shirt on so I don't have to kill Axel! I don't want to waste my energy on him." Christy's voice was heard from the hall.

I slumped back and watched as Kat put her shirt back on. "Stupid protective Christy." I muttered.

* * *

_Jess POV_

"Training was boring!" I huffed and flopped down on Roxas' bed. "Let's do something more exciting." I looked over to Roxas. He was standing at the foot of the bed with his shirt off.

"Yes, I agree." Roxas stated. He walked over to this desk and opened up his top drawer.

'Was he getting a condom!' I didn't mean that much fun. I continued to watch him rummage around and finally he turned around. He was holding a box that read "Guess Who" on it. He walked over to me and I busted out laughing.

"Roxy," I laughed out. "You have no shirt on and I want to make out. Drop the box and get over on the bed right now." I giggled when Roxas blushed and dropped the box on the floor. He walked over to the bed and I pulled him down on top of me.

* * *

_Christy POV_

"Christy," Demyx whispered in my ear "I wrote something for you and I want you to hear it."

I watched as Demyx pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. He looked into my eyes and then back to the paper and began to read.

_I would advise reading the poem so you will understand the next scene better!_

_**Would it make your heart flutter**_

_**If I gently touched your skin?**_

_**Would I make you blush**_

_**If I held your hand in mine?**_

_**If I kissed you on every fingertip**_

_**Would I see your eyes shine?**_

_**If I whispered soothing words into your ear**_

_**Would you melt into my body?**_

_**Would I send tingles down your spine**_

_**If ran my finger along your hairline?**_

_**Would you push yourself closer to me**_

_**If I ran my fingers across your bare back?**_

_**If I kissed your collarbone and neck**_

_**Would your knees collapse in delight?**_

_**If I brushed my lips across your navel**_

_**Would you shake with pleasure?**_

_**If I pressed my lips to yours**_

_**Would you feel us connected?**_

_**If I kissed your eyes and said I love you**_

_**Would you say I love you too?**_

(This is really my own poem called "Would you If?" So no one try to steal it. I worked really hard on it and it goes well with my story. So grubby fingers off!) 

I snuggled into Demyx's neck and put my hand over where his heart would be. "If we don't have hearts, then how can we be doing this?" I asked. I moved my fingertips and brushed them lightly over his chest.

"I don't know how to answer that." Demyx whispered. He rolled so we were facing each other. "Would you do those things?" He said while lightly touching his fingers to my arms and trailing them down and laced our fingers together.

"I would," I said. I felt the blush creeping up to my cheeks. For once I wish it were brighter in the room so that Demyx could see that I was blushing. I want him to know that I really would do all those things. 'But would I really? Would I tell him that I love him? If I did, would it be only because I was lost in the moment? No. I would say it back and it would be because I feel that way about him.

"Chrissy," Demyx asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." I said hurriedly. "Please don't stop Demyx." I whimpered.

Demyx brought my hand up to his face and kissed the tip of my pinky. Then he continued with the rest and went to my other and did the same. I didn't need to ask, I knew my eyes were shining bright lavender. Demyx pulled me to him and set both my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned up to my ear.

"I will follow you anywhere." Demyx whispered. "Even if I can't have you for my own. I would want to be bear you. I know we don't have hearts but when I'm with you it feels like I do and it's beating fast."

I felt Demyx's warm breath on my ear and quickly found myself melting into his warm embrace. His hands moved from my waist up to the back of my neck. He gently ran his finger along my hairline and immediately tingles of pleasure were sent down my spine and spread through my whole body. He moved his hand back down and I felt my shirt being lifted up. I sat up on my knees to allow it to be pulled off and watched as Demyx threw it on the floor.

Demyx sat up and put his hands on my back and ran them up and down. I instantly pushed myself closer to him from the tickling sensation. 'How is he doing this to me? He is making me crazy! He is just so soft and warm!'

My face was now buried in Demyx;s neck and my arms were wrapped tightly around his back. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and then his lips touched my skin. He kissed down to my collarbone and I fell onto him. He rolled over on top of me and sat up straddling my waist. He moved his face down to my stomach and I felt him brush his lips over my navel and I felt my body start to shake.

He continued to kiss up to my face and just stared into my eyes for a moment. He moved down and pressed his lips to my own. 'Everything he does to me just feels so great.' I thought back to the last line of the poem. He is going to say that he loves me. Please just say it back! Say it back! It's how I feel. I should be able to say it back. But what if I don't? I closed my eyes and kept saying "I love you too" over and over in my mind.

I could feel Demyx's hands holding my waist and how nice it felt. And I also felt something like grass on my back. What? No I must be imagining things. I felt the urge to open my eyes but kept them closed instead.

I could feel Demyx's eyes on me and then I felt his lips touch my eyes ever so gently. I opened them and found myself looking at the moon. I turned me head and saw a beautiful waterfall through some trees and plants. We are in the jungle from The Lion King! I looked back to Demyx and saw that he was smiling.

"I love you Christy," Demyx said.

"I-I l-love you too Demyx," I whispered. And I found myself in his embrace once again.

* * *

_Kat POV_

Axel and I were laying on my bed holding each other in our arms. We hadn't really said anything. We were just hugging and kissing each other.

"Axel," I said slowly. "I am sorry about earlier." Axel put his finger to my lips.

"Shush. You are ruining the moment." He moved his finger and replaced it with his lips.

I felt myself being pushed down onto the bed and Axel sat straddling my hips. He moved his lips away from mine and I felt him licking the side of my ear. He moved down to my collarbone and continued to suck until, I'm sure I had a mark. He rolled off and laid next to me. He fell asleep quickly with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

* * *

_Jess POV_

'I bet Christy and Kat are making out and cuddling with their guys!'

After I pulled Roxas on top of me he just kissed me quickly and got back up to get the game. We had been playing "Guess Who" for hours and I was tired of it.

"Roxas," I said. "I want to make out right now!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Or I am going to go back to my room." I watched as Roxas threw of game on the floor and climbed over to me. He pushed me down and collided his lips with mine.

'This is more like it!' I thought. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went to my waist. We stayed like that for the rest of the night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Well that is it for that chapter! I hope I didn't make anyone sad with all the romance. But I wanted to put more in. I am better at romance. And to ScytheReal Angel, I am sorry I didn't get your pair in here. I will do it next chapter. I promise. And please read and review and even review me about my poem. Thankyou. REVIEW!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok I am sorry. I thought I was going to get this chapter out quicker than the last few but it didn't happen that way. So just expect to see a new chapter every week. I will try not to go longer than that. This chapter is just a filler so I am sorry if it is boring and dumb. But the next is going to be more action packed, I promise. And the new pairing in this chapter is at a request of a good friend and reviewer. So ya. After this chapter I might start writing and posting two chapters at a time. But I am not sure. Just keep checking._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts ( I wish I did I would make Demyx mine forever) HEHE_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Christy POV_

"I don't want to train," I whimpered and cuddled up to Demyx. "I want to cuddle with you, not fight with you!" Demyx reached forward and I thought he was going to rub my cheek. But instead he stuck his finger in my ear and I felt warm sliminess. "Gross Demyx!" I bit his arm and scooted closer to bite him again.

"Christy! Stop biting Demyx!" Kat yelled at me.

I pouted and sat there until Kat went back to talking with Axel. I turned to Demyx and was about ready to talk. Instead I bit him again and pulled away. "I liiike biiiting you!" I said quietly and evilly. I moved all the way to the other side of the couch before Demyx could do anything. I picked up a pillow and set it in my lap. "Pillow fight!" I yelled and threw the pillow at Axel's head. It hit him in the face and fell to the floor with a puff.

"Christy you are so lame!" Axel said. "Sometimes I just want to…" His voice was cut off by two pillows colliding with his head.

"Don't talk about Christy like that!" Both Kat and Demyx yelled.

Axel picked up the pillows and threw them back. I sat laughing on the couch, watching the feathers fly around. This was amusing but I still wanted to do something more exciting. I looked back to the trio having the pillow fight. Kat was threatening to turn both of them _into_ pillows.

"We should do something fun!" I said. "Like play a trick on someone or something. Let's go get Jess and Roxas and have some fun."

* * *

I had Kat on my back and we were walking down the hall to Roxas' room. Axel and Demyx were walking behind, talking enthusiastically. I turned the corner and saw Larxene and Zexion holding and kissing each other sweetly. I just walked past quietly and smiled warmly at them when they looked up. I knew they were going to get together. That time Larxene had stayed late after the meeting to listen to Zexion flashed in my mind. They were cute.

"Gross!" Axel yelled. Now rounding the corner he saw the two. "What are you doing touching that thing Zexion?"

The two just rolled their eyes and walked back the way we came. We were now in front of Roxas' door and I knocked loudly. I heard a "come in" so I turned to knob and pushed the door open with Kat's foot.

Jess was playing on the bed and Roxas was just coming out of his bathroom door. He only had a towel on around his waist and I found my eyes staring at the droplets of water running down his toned bronze chest. 'He is pretty sexy' I thought.

"That is some good stuff right there," I said and received a "uh huh" from Kat. I suddenly felt my eyes being covered and could feel the back of a hand on my shoulder.

"We are way better stuff," Axel said. I felt Kat being lifted from my back and was pulled into a tight embrace by Demyx.

* * *

_Kat POV_

"Well I am not so sure about the whole prank thing.' I said. "I think we should just hang out and maybe go check out some other worlds or something."

"Yeah, I suppose," Christy said. "I wouldn't want to get caught by Saix or Xemnas." Christy sat down in Demyx's lap and layed her head on his chest. He tickled her side and she started to giggle and move around.

I watched as the two lovebirds tickled each other and noticed Christy's eyes flash lavender.

"I have an idea," Roxas said.

I looked over to where Roxas was laying on his bed, Jess curled up next to him.

"How about we play Hide-and-Seek." Roxas smiled and Jess looked up to him.

"That is a little kids game." Jess said.

"Little kids game! I want to play!" Both Christy and Demyx yelled from the other side of the room.

"Well now it's just you three to decide," Roxas stated. Meaning Axel, Jess, and I.

"I will play," I said. "But I don't want to use my board to get around. It is too easy to spot." I dropped my eyes. "So can we hide in pairs so Axel can carry me?"

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Jess said excitedly.

"Yep, sounds good to me." Roxas siad. "And I think the pairs are quite obvious."

"Demy and I get to hide first!" Christy yelled.

"Alright," Axel said. "But I think whoever gets found first has to do something that the finders them to do. And base will be the living room. If the pair gets there before getting caught. They get to make the others do something." Everyone nodded.

* * *

_Christy POV_

Demyx and I were heading down the hallway thinking of somewhere to hide. We had left thinking we would just hide in the living room but then Kat said that would couldn't. I thought we would hide in the kitchen but Xaldin would probably pitch a fit. But maybe if I explained to him he might let us. So I turned and made my way to the kitchen, dragging Demyx behind me. When I reached the kitchen I found Xaldin standing at the counter, his lances chopping furiously.

"Hey Xaldin," I said sweetly. "I just wanted to say that I liked our lesson a lot last night! You are such a good trainer! I am glad I'm paired with you!"

"What do you want Christy?" Xaldin asked with boredom in his voice.

"Why do you think I want something?" I asked rather hurt. I did want something but he really didn't know that. "Oh alright. Can me and Demyx hide in here? Pretty please! I will work really hard in training tonight."

"Yeah sure"

"I will do anything…Oh. Yes! YAY!" I squealed and grabbed Demyx's hand. I pulled him over the pantry and opened the door. "Thanks Xaldin!" I said before pushing Demyx into the pantry and stepping in behind him. I shut the door and turned around. I fell into Demyx and I heard him mumble and "Ow"

"Oh Demy!" I cooed. "I'm sorry!" I hugged him sweetly and I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his tongue slide over my neck. 'I hope they never find us!'

* * *

Demyx and I were still sitting on the floor of the pantry. It had been about an hour and no one had come in as far as we could tell. We did just get done making out though. But then I heard Axel's voice.

"Hey, did Demyx and Christy happen to come in here and hide?" I heard Axel ask. "What am I thinking. They would never ask to hide in here from fear of being chopped to pieces!" I heard the sound of lances flying through the air and then I heard Kat and Axel scream. The sound of shuffling feet was heard and I decided to peak out the door.

Axel and Kat were gone. So I looked back to Xaldin who was smiling.

"Pssst, Xaldin!" I whispered. "Are they completely gone? Are they in the living room?" I saw Xaldin turn toward the pantry door.

"They are gone. You can come out now!" Xaldin scowled and turned back to chopping some food.

I pulled myself up and kicked Demyx in the process. I hadn't noticed until…

"Oohhh," he managed to squeak out. His voice was very high pitched. "That was mean Christy!"

I bent down and picked him up. I am after all very strong. I pushed open the door and walked out. Xaldin looked at us.

"I think it's supposed to be the other way around." He laughed out. "And please don't ever ask to hide in here again. I don't enjoy listening to your smacking and such." He continued to usher us out of the kitchen. I plopped down on the couch with Demyx in my lap. 'Yay! We win!'

* * *

_Jess POV_

Roxas, Kat, Axel and I had walked into the living room to see Christy holding Demyx in her lap and looking 'down there'. We all just stopped and stared.

"Is it okay?" Christy asked. "Did I break it? Oh I ruined it!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kat asked from Axel's back.

Both Christy and Demyx looked to the door and started laughing.

"While we were hiding Christy kicked 'it' as she likes to say. She carried me back in here and we have been waiting for you." Demyx laughed and poked Christy in the stomach.

"Well you could have kept your hands to yourself while you were waiting!" I yelled

"We didn't even do anything." Christy said seriously. She smiled big. "But now we get to make you do something."

"Wait where did you hide?" Kat asked.

"Oh, we hid in the pantry. And you were wrong. Xaldin likes me so much he let us hide in there!" Christy said happily.

"I don't like you as much as you think!" Xaldin yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey but now we know where you will hide next time." Roxas said.

"No Xaldin won't let us do it again because he doesn't like listening to us make out." Demyx said.

"You guys cant even keep your hands to yourself while you are playing hide and seek!" Axel laughed out. "You are pathetic!"

"Ya whatever. But I know what I want to make you four do, and it is going to be pretty awesome!" Christy's eyes turned lavender.

* * *

_Axel POV_

This is totally unfair! There are so many bad things about it! Kat will get mad, I will get sad, and Zexion and Larxene sure as hell are going to get mad.

"Axel it's time for you to do what I requested!" Demyx yelled over to me. "And so do you Kat. So you guys better get over there."

Oh ya, and did I mention that aside from me having to kiss Larxene, Kat has to kiss Zexion. Well yeah we do. And as for Jess and Roxas, they were let off. I don't know exactly why but I think Jess was going to use blackmail if Christ actually made her kiss Xigbar. And Jess made her let Roxas of as well.

"This is so unfair!" Both Kat and I hissed at them.

"Yeah so what?" Christy said. "It is also extremely funny! Now get over there?"

I turned my body, Kat was on my back once again. Zexion and Larxene were sitting in an armchair talking. I made my way over to them and dropped Kat in Zexion's lap.

"What the fuck?" Both of them said but Kat and I took this time to press our lips to theirs. They both in turn pulled away and pushed us from them. I caught Kat before she hit the floor and looked back to Zexion and glared.

"Why the hell did you both just do that?" Larxene screamed, grabbing Zexion's arms as if saying 'he is mine, back off'.

"Dare," Kat and I replied simultaneously. I turned back to head toward the other four laughing. I glared at them as they continued to laugh and I made my way to the stairs and up to my room with Kat in my arms. 'Larxene kisses suck! I want Kat kisses!'

* * *

Kat and I were laying on my bed. And of course we had talked about our kisses with Larxene and Zexion.

"Zexion was actually a pretty good kisser," Kat piped up.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" I replied. I looked away from her trying to the hurt in my eyes.

"Not nearly as good as you though!" Kat turned my head to look at me and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Of course not!" I said and grabbed Kat to pull her closer to me.

I layed her down on the bed and leaned over to plant another kiss on her lips. I moved my hands slowly up her arms and felt her body shake. My mouth traveled down to her ear and I whispered a few words and then bit her lobe playfully. She giggled and her arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I was feeling great right now. But for me, every good thing comes to an end.

At that moment Demyx burst through my door and shouted.

"Kat it's time for you to go train with Luxord! You guys can make out later." And then he left without another word.

"Well I guess I have to go." Kat said sadly.

"Ya, but we still have the whole rest of the night." I said happily. She smiled at me and I picked her up heading for the door. I carried her all the way to Luxord's room and then I went back to my own. 'Yeah we have tonight.'

* * *

_Roxas POV_

Jess and I didn't have to do anything for not finding Christy and Demyx. Jess was going to tell Demyx some really bad stories about Christy. So Christy caved and said that we didn't have to do anything. We were up in my room laughing about Axel and Kat having to kiss Larxene and Zexion.

"I wish we would have found them sooner." I said. "That way we could have hid."

"Yeah that would have been nice." Jess said. "But I have to go down to Zexion's room for training now. I will see you later."

I watched Jess leave and layed back down on my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Christy POV_

I had walked down to Xaldin's room by myself tonight. Demyx said he was going to go to Axel's and talk to him about guy stuff.

"Well it's nice to see you Christy." Xaldin said as he opened the door. He moved to the side and I quickly took my seat on the floor and se sat in front of me.

"Ok so we are going to work harder on your abilities with weather." Xaldin said. "I want you to try and make it rain."

"Ok" I said slowly. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. Something wasn't feeling right though. I felt like something was missing. My eyes flashed but I kept them closed. I saw someone falling and then I was by his or her side. I couldn't make out who it was. The vision was too blurry. But the body was fading and I could see my hand through the back of the head. Who was it?! Don't let them die! I can't let anyone die!

I felt wetness on my body. I must have made it rain. But those droplets were hot not cold. I was crying. But why? Who was the person in my vision?

* * *

_Kat POV_

As soon as Axel left I started feeling weird. It felt like I was cold and empty. Sure I was sad when I didn't get to be around him but this was a different feeling. But I pushed it to the back of my mind. I had to train right now.

"Kat?" Luxord said. "Are you alright?"

"Erm..yeah, well no." I responded. "I feel really weird right now for some reason." I looked into his eyes. "Do you think we could skip practice tonight. I'm not feeling well."

"Alright," Luxord said. "But you have to train tomorrow night."

I nodded my head and made my way to the door. It's early though, Axel is still in his room. I turned back to Luxord and saw that he had made a portal. I went through and found myself in Axel's room. I saw Christy in Demyx's arms and she was crying. Demyx was trying to comfort her. 'What is going on?'

"Demyx what is wrong?" I asked, implying my crying best friend. The three of them looked at me.

"She just started crying and said that she didn't want me to die." Demyx said. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was worried. "She said she was feeling empty and that she didn't want me to fade away." His eyes were full of confusion.

"I felt the same way. That is why I came back from training." I cried. Axel was now walking over to me and he picked me up.

"I don't know what is going on with you two but it is not right." He paused and sat down on the bed with me. "Both of you feeling the same way at the same time. There is something Christy is not telling us." He hugged me and then spoke again. "Let's get some sleep and we will talk more about this in the morning."

Demyx carried Christy back to his room and Axel and I fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Ok well that is Chapter 8. I don't really know how I ended up ending the chapter this way. But sometimes you never know what you are going to write and it is more fun that way. But anyway, what to expect in the next chapter. Confusion, tears, anger, and a loss of someone in the castle. Who will it be? Send me a review and tell me who you think it is and I will tell you if you are right or not. So stay tuned to KissyNae Story Play! HAHA! I am so lame. But it's all good. Later!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry about the long wait again. I was having some trouble writing this chapter. I am sorry if some of it is confusing and sorry if it just makes no sense at all. I tried my best to make things sound right. And sorry if this chapter upsets anyone. Read on_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts related_

**Chapter 9**

_Christy POV_

I woke up to the sound of yelling and I quickly shot upward. What was all that yelling about? Wait…is that Roxas? Why isn't he cuddling with Jess? Obviously Demyx couldn't hear the pounding and yelling at his door, or he was just ignoring it. I slowly made my way over to the door and Roxas collapsed onto me.

"Someone kidnapped Jess!" Roxas screamed.

What? You are joking right?

* * *

We were all sitting in the talking. Xemnas decided to let be nice and let us have the meeting where we could be more comfortable. I was sitting, curled up in Demyx's lap on the couch. Axel and Kat occupied the other half. Kat and I were holding hands and crying so the guys had to sit pretty close. But I don't think they cared since we were both feeling like our nonexistent hearts were just torn apart.

"It seems that the one who kidnapped Jess, is Roxas' somebody." Xemnas spoke up. "He left us a message saying he will not return her. I'm sorry Roxas." Xemnas dropped his eyes. He was actually showing some sympathy. "I don't know what to say."

"Well can I rescue her?" Roxas cried out. "Can't we go find her and bring her back?" Roxas was in tears now.

"I'm sorry," Xemnas spoke. "She has faded."

* * *

_Kat POV_

I can't believe that Jess is gone! This can't be happening!

The four of us were sitting in Christy's room. Roxas had decided to walk around the castle grounds and said that he wanted to some space.

I was sitting in Christy's lap and she cradled me while both of us cried. Actually for me, I didn't have any more tears to cry so I was just sobbing and whimpering. After what happened to me and Christy last night… Wait! We never got to talk about that!

I suppressed my sobs and finally managed to talk. "Christy what all happened last night?" I looked up into her eyes and then scooted off of her to stare straight at her. "Did something else happened to you last night?"

"Well…" Christy choked out through sobs. She was having trouble stopping her crying. "I had a weird vision like thing. And there was someone falling and then I was holding them. I couldn't quite tell who it was though. Everything was too blurry. But I could see through them. They were like transparent but I could make out a shape."

I stopped to look at her, a lightbulb popping up. "So you knew that Jess was going to fade?" I was shocked. So that was what we were feeling!

"You knew something was going to happen to Jess and you didn't do anything!" Roxas yelled from the doorway. We all turned to stare at the new arrival but he was gone.

And there were more tears as well as rain, for a few more days.

* * *

_Demyx POV_

The past few days has been nothing but tears, rain, and anger. Kat was crying, Christy was making it rain wherever she went, and Roxas was angry with Christy. He thought it was her fault that Jess was gone. I had tried to talk to him a few times but he wouldn't listen. Let's hope this time I will get somewhere.

"Roxas," I said slowly, "please don't me mad at Christy anymore. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know who it was that she had seen." I paused to think. Roxas was staring at me with a blank expression. "She was really confused. She didn't know what to do."

"Yeah I know," Roxas said sadly. "I was just so upset. I guess I just wanted someone to take my anger out on and she was the one." He paused and sighed. "I guess I should go talk to her huh?"

"It would probably be a good idea." I said. "And please do it soon. I am tired of getting rained on. I mean, I know I control water, but I do that when I want to." I blushed and looked down. "I want to be able to spoon with her without getting rained on."

"Yeah, I'm sure that sucks." Roxas looked at me. He tried to force a smile but failed miserably and ended up looking stupid.

"I guess you better go apologize to her now," I said. I hope he gets the hint.

"Yeah, alright," Roxas said.

I watched as he walked from the room and I made my way back to my own room. I hope Christy comes there when Roxas is done talking to her.

* * *

_Christy POV_

I was sitting in my room and everything was soaked. It wasn't from Demy being horny or excited though. It was from the rain. I was depressed. I just lost one of my best friends and then her boyfriend blames it on me. What else was I supposed to do? I can't believe he is mad at me!

Now the rain had started to lash at my cheeks. The wind was blowing and I'm sure the rain was hitting me hard enough to leave marks. This is just so stupid!

I open my eyes and faintly see someone walk into the room. My curiosity makes the wind die down but the rain remains. I blink, feeling the drops fall from my eyelashes. But I started to feel warm drops when I saw who had just walked in. It was Roxas. And he didn't look mad. He looked hurt and lost.

"Roxas," I asked. "What are you…?" I didn't finish my sentence because Roxas had held up his hand to silence me. I stared at him for a moment and then he rushed over and wrapped his arms around me. That was one of the best hugs ever!

"Christy I am sorry," Roxas cried. "I just was so mad and I wanted someone to blame! I know it wasn't your fault! It was my somebody!" He paused and held me out so he could look into my eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I smiled. How could I not forgive him! He was just so darn adorable! "Of course Roxas! I knew you didn't mean anything. I'm just so glad that you are talking to me again!" And finally the rain stopped, as did my tears. I think if I have Roxas to love, everything will be alright again.

"You better go see Demyx," Roxas stated. "I think he misses cuddling with you." He gave me one last warm smile and then walked out of the room.

* * *

As I figured, Demyx was laying on his bed when I got there. His shirt was off and he looked so damn sexy!

"Hey Demy," I said seductively. "I kind of want to take a shower. All I have had shower on me for the past few days was rain." I looked away and blushed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give him an invite into the shower with me. But it would be the nice thing to do after what I have been doing to him. "Would you like to join me?" I knew the answer when I looked over to see a big grin on his face.

"Hell yes!" And with that he ran over, scooped me up and hauled me into the bathroom.

We undressed without saying a word to each other. And we kept our eyes to ourselves. But I caught Demy sneaking glances at me a few times. I didn't say anything but I grabbed a puffy shower scrubber and threw it at his head.

"What was that for?" Demyx whimpered.

"For sneaking glances at me!" I laughed. "And for being dumb enough to think I wouldn't notice." I laughed harder and took a moment to calm down. "I mean not that I mind because I looked at you too. And man do you have a fucking nice body!" I blushed when Demyx smirked and walked over to me and hugged me. It felt a little weird since we were both completely naked now. "Well that steaming water sounds really nice."

Demyx grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the shower with him. The hot water felt great running down my back. And Demy looked even hotter with the water running down his smooth, toned chest. He wasn't tan like Roxas, but at least he wasn't pale like Axel. I could feel Demyx's eyes on me as well so I looked up into his eyes. They were beautiful!

We were silent, but it didn't feel awkward. It felt so right! We continued to shower, with Demyx running his soft fingers over my body and then him putting soap in my mouth. Ass! Way to ruin the moment!

* * *

_Axel POV_

Kat's mood had changed a lot when Roxas came to my room. He said that he had apologized to Christy and then he apologized to us. That put Kat in a way better mood. So when Roxas left Kat and I just sat smiling at each other.

"I'm so glad," I said. I couldn't really think of anything else to say. I noticed that Roxas was acting a lot different. I mean he wasn't just acting sad like he had been. He was acting very distant. But I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. It was with Kat and she was in a better mood.

"Axel," Kat mumbled. "I'm so glad you are here." Kat nuzzled into my chest and I held her closer to me.

I felt Kat's fingernails trace lines across my back but only faintly, considering I still had my cloak on. I unzipped the bothersome thing and threw it on the floor. Kat was staring at my chest with a glazed look. I had forgot that I never wore a shirt under my cloak.

"Yeah Yeah," I said. "I know I am just so sexy!"

Kat laughed and pushed me back down on the bed. She slowly ran her fingers up my chest and then kissed up my chest. I was enjoying this but I preferred to be the dominant one. I rolled over and pinned Kat to the bed and ran my tongue over her cheek. She giggled and pulled my face to hers. Our lips crashed together and I felt great at that moment. I rolled off of Kat and lifted her shirt and softly ran my own fingers across her stomach. I felt her shake but I continued. I knew she was enjoying it. And that was how we stayed, for quite a while.

* * *

_Roxas POV_

I had finally made up my mind. I knew what I need to do and there was no way I was going to change my mind.

I paced through my room thinking of what I should do first, while gathering some of my possessions. I didn't really have much to take. But I needed something to remind me of who I needed to come back to, or if everything goes well, have them come to me. I knew exactly what I needed.

I made my way for the door and slowly stepped out into the hallway. I continued down a flight of stairs and upon reaching my destination, I turned the doorknob. I stepped into Jess' room and took everything in. She was so stylish and creative. I loved hanging out in her room all the time.

I spotted what I had come for and slowly made my way over to her dresser. I picked up the flower picture frame and stared at the three smiling girls. They looked so happy! I quickly placed the frame in a pocket of my cloak. That is why I have to go looking. I have to find out some answers. They don't deserve this pain.

I made my way back to the door and then went to Christy's room. I found a pen and paper and I wrote.

Having finished with the letter I made my way back to my room. The only thing I was taking with me was the picture. That was enough. I made a portal and while I stepped through I thought 'take me to Jess.'

* * *

_Christy POV_

I was walking back to my room, cursing Demyx. He fell asleep while we were making out on his bed. What a loser!

I opened my door and walked inside. I moved closer to my dresser and was ready to pick up the picture of Jess, Kat, and I when I saw a piece of paper sitting there as well. I picked it up and started to read.

_Dear Christy, I am sorry I didn't tell you that I was leaving in person. But I knew that you would have tried to stop me. That would have been harder on all of us.__I have to go find my somebody. I have to see for myself that Jess is really gone. If I find my somebody I'm sure to find some answers. __I promise you I will come back and I will see you again. Don't worry about me. Tell Axel and Demyx to stay out of trouble for me and that I look forward to seeing them again. I just hope that we will recognize each other when we meet again. You and Kat are both pretty good stuff as well. Always Roxas_

I let a tear fall from my cheek at the last part of the letter and then it hit me. Roxas had left! I gasped and ran from my room. I headed for Axel's room first and I couldn't help but let the tears fall as I stumbled down flights of stairs. Tears ran down my cheeks and a few fell onto the letter still clutched in my hand. I opened the door to Axel's room and stared blankly at the confused faces I met.

* * *

_Well that is it for that chapter. I hope it didn't make any of you too sad. But that just had to be in there. It couldn't be a totally happy story. That just doesn't happen. But read and review and if you review I might give you a little sneak peak into what is going to happen in the next couple chapters! So read and review and I will try and get the next chapter done so you all can devour it too! Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, first of all I am really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. My older sister just moved back to town and so I had to help move her in and help her do other things. And also play practice has started and I still have to just hang out with Kat. So I have been a tad busy with other things. I hope you like this chapter though! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
_Christy POV_

Axel had quickly jumped up from the bed and guided me back over toward Kat. She has a confused look on her face still and I held the letter out to her. I wasn't crying anymore. I had thought everything through, and granted I didn't think for very long but I understood. Roxas was doing the right thing.

"Kat," I said "before you say anything just know that he is doing the right thing. He needs to do this."

"Who needs to do what?" Axel yelled. He grabbed the letter from Kat's hands and immediately started to read.

I watched as Axel's eyes moved back and forth. When he got closer to the end I could see tears start to form in his eyes. He never cried though he just looked back up at me and then back to Kat. He was completely speechless.

"How can you say he is doing the right thing?" Axel asked. "What if he gets hurt or even worse, what if he fades?" Axel dropped down beside Kat and she took the letter from his hand and continued reading.

"Axel," Kat spoke softly "Christy is right. Roxas is doing the right thing. He needs to go find his somebody and he has to find Jess. He really cares about her." She dropped her eyes back down to the letter. "I would hope that you or Demyx would do the same for me or Christy."

"Well of course I would." Axel looked at both of us again. "I guess he does need to do this but he shouldn't have gone alone." He shook his head again and then smiled. "What am I saying? He will be fine. He was always pretty fierce." He stood up from the bed and then bent down and scooped Kat into his arms. "Let's go play some video games."

_Axel POV_

"We have to stop and get Demyx first." I said casually as we were right in front of his door now. "He would probably get upset if he didn't get to play video games with us."

"I don't think he will care too much." Christy said rather coldly. "He fell asleep quite a while ago." She huffed and then leaned against the wall. "But he needs to know about Roxas so, by all means, wake him."

"I will do just that!" I said happily. I handed Kat into Christy's arms and I received a glare. "What?" I asked.

"You could walk the 5 steps back to your room and get my board you know!" Kat laughed but I knew she was getting quite frustrated with being carried so much lately.

"Fine Fine!" I said. I walked back to my room and grabbed her board out of the corner and walked back to the girls standing in the hallway. I handed Kat her board and continued to open up Demyx's door.

I walked over to the bed and I saw Demyx's chest move up and down. I ripped off his covers and was ready to scorch some hair off his body but I caught myself. "Ah! It burns the eyes! Get it away!" I ran out of the room and collided with Christy who was laughing her ass off.

"He likes to sleep in the nude." She continued to laugh harder. "I guess it would have been nice to warn you about that before you went in there."

"Ya it would have. Now go in and get your icky boyfriend!" I yelled. I turned to Kat who was laughing uncontrollably as well. Her board was shaking along with her body and she almost fell out. She gave me a glare when I didn't try save her.

"What? You didn't fall did you? You are fine!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Oh is little Axel mad because he had to see Demyx naked?" Kat giggled a little bit and floated over right next to me.

"Of course I am upset. That is not something that I need to be seeing." I huffed again.

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Demyx said as he emerged from the room. "My body is smoking hot!" He still happened to be naked.

"And it is all mine!" Christy said from behind him. She reached down and pinched his ass. He jumped forward and I found myself being smothered by a naked Demyx.

"Eww! Get it off! Get it off!" I yelled. I pushed Demyx off of me and ran to the end of the hallway. "I will meet you down there! And put some damn clothes on!" I saw Kat giggle and then start toward me before I shot down the stairs.

_Demyx POV_

"Ah man! That's really a bummer!" I said. "I hate to admit it but I am actually going to miss that guy. And plus these two are really going to miss him." I giggled and pecked Christy on the lips.

"Yeah, I wish I would have seen him first." Christy said. She started to laugh at my obvious hurt face. "Demyx! I am only messing around!"

I sprawled out on the couch and pulled Christy on top of me.

"I think we are all going to miss him." Kat said sadly from the chair across from us. Axel was standing behind her once again playing with her hair. She formed a smile when Axel leaned down and kissed her ear.

"Come on guys. I don't think Roxas would like us moping around about him." Axel said while scooting next to Kat on the chair. "But I have no idea what game is good. So Kat pick something that you want to play and I will play you."

"You are going to play Kat?" I laughed. "Dude you are so going to get your ass kicked!" I laughed some more but stopped when I received a hard poke in my side.

"Don't be so mean!" Christy said into my neck. "Axel you will do just fine. Kat is just really awesome so yes you will lose but it's ok."

"Oh gee! Well thanks for the great pep talk." Axel said lamely.

Kat decided to play Red Faction and Axel did get creamed by Kat. But when I played her I didn't lose near as bad. I was pretty proud of myself. When Christy and Kat played though, it was pretty much neck and neck. They kept up with each other quite well. In the end Christy won with only one more kill.

"Well this is fun and all but I would much rather be playing with Christy's ta-ta's!" I said casually. I winced from the pain I got when Christy slapped me, Kat clawed me, and Axel clocked me one. "Jeez! I was only joking! You don't have to be so mean!" I laughed and pulled Christy up with me. "But I am going to go to bed and I will be playing with those." I whispered into her ear. She giggled and we made our way back up to my room, slowly. We kept stopping to make out but we finally made it.

_Kat POV_

Axel and I had decided to stay down the living room for a while and talk. We chatted about Roxas, Jess, and how the rest of the Organization was going to react.

"I bet that Xemnas is going to be furious." I said worriedly. "What if he decides to send someone after him or even go himself." I squeezed Axel's hand and watched as he made the face he always does when he is seriously thinking something over.

"I do know that Xemnas will be pretty pissed at Roxas." Axel paused and took in a breath. "As for sending someone after him, I don't know if he will." Axel paused again and closed his eyes. "But let's hope he doesn't. I think we should probably go get some sleep though. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

Axel was right. Today was a total fucking suckfest. Axel and Demyx had decided to tell Xemnas right away in the morning by themselves. And when they came back to the room they had exasperated looks. So Christy and I decided to just hang out in her room.

"I know that he is doing the right thing and all," I said sadly "but I am really going to miss him!" I flopped back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, so do I," Christy huffed. "But we need to keep our minds off of him and think about other things so we don't get all butt hurt."

I immediately started to laugh and ended up snorting. Christy always had a way of making me happy again. She is just too fucking weird.

"You wanna play the yelling game?" Christy asked suddenly.

"What is the yelling game?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well you just see who can yell penis the loudest." Christy finished with a smile. "I will go first, okey doke!" She took in a deep breath and yelled penis so that it echoed through the room.

"Wow Christy. I seriously think you need some help." I laughed and shook my head. "I can't believe I am actually going to do this. …PENIS!!" I looked at Christy and saw that she had an excited look on her face. And then I heard the door slam open.

"We have those!" A very happy looking Demyx yelled.

"I only see you. So I hope you only have one." I laughed.

"What?! Oh!" Demyx said while disappearing and reappearing with a blushing redhead. "Axel, don't run away from me like that!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a fucking tard I would have to!" Axel said. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to me.

I watched as Demyx pointed at his pants as if saying 'its in there!'. I turned away thought and concentrated on how great it felt when Axel tickled my neck. I love us all like this. I just wish Jess and Roxas were here to be happy with us. But I know Roxas will find her. I wonder how his search is going…

* * *

_Well that is it for that chapter. I know it was shorter than all the rest, but I didn't have much to put in this chapter. Ok so the next chapter is in all in the point of…Well I'm sure you can guess who. I am so sorry about the long wait. Please Read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok well I again I am sorry about the wait of last chapter and that it wasn't very exciting. But because it wasn't very exciting I put a little more humor in it. At least I thought some of the stuff was pretty humorous. But yeah this chapter is going to be all from Roxas POV. Except the end maybe. I might switch it back. You will just have to wait til you get to the bottom of the page to find out. HAHA! Or you could scroll down before you read but that would be just no fun at all. But read on my friends!_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and such shit. Even though I wish Demyx belonged to me. HAHA!_

**Chapter 11**  
_Roxas POV_

I could feel in my…uh…well mind I guess that I was in the right place. But this place was totally different from The Castle That Never Was. This place looked all bright and cheery. I mean it wasn't bad or anything. It is actually kind of relaxing and nice. But it is a total change from what I usually see.

I was standing on what seemed to be and island, considering there was water all around the chunk of land that I was standing on. But there was a bridge that connected the little island I stood on to another larger one. I looked at the island I was standing on and admired the pretty flowers and bushes surrounding a rather curved tree. I froze when I heard a voice coming from the larger island. I dove behind the bushes and listened.

"Riku," said a very high pitched voice. "Where are you going? I want to go see Sora and this mysterious girl he brought back form his trip!" The voice paused. "I still can't believe that Sora kidnapped someone!"

"Selphie!" said a voice that must be this Riku. "Would you shutup! You are starting to give me a headache! And Sora didn't really kidnap her. He hopes to give her back. But he…oh why am I trying to explain something to you?"

I noted that the voices were growing nearer and I could feel my breath growing short. But I stood up from the bushes anyway and faced toward where the voices were coming from. There stood a very tall guy with hair almost the same color and Zexion's but still had a different tint to it. Chunks of his hair were covering his eyes but I could make out that they were a weird aqua color. And next to him stood a brunette girl in a skirt. She a had a huge smile on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Riku asked.

"I would tell you if you weren't so rude about asking." I said with a huff. I received a cold glare from Riku and a dropped the tough guy act. "My name is Roxas. And I know both of your names because I heard both of you saying each other's name."

"Oh you are just so cute!" Selphie squealed. "Omigosh! Your eyes are so pretty! They look just like Sora's!" Selphie jumped up and down while screeching.

"Sora?" I asked slowly. "Who is Sora?"

"He is my best friend." Riku answered coldly. "And I was just going to see him. You can come along if you feel you must." Riku turned to leave. "But be warned, if you try anything stupid I will kick your ass." Riku walked back across the bridge.

"Oh I'm so scared." I mumbled. "Fucking jackass!" I hissed. I continued after Riku and Selphie and soon found myself walking into a cave I guess. The walkway was pretty little and I squeezed through and made sure I didn't trip over any of the roots coming out of the ground.

"Don't talk." Riku said over his shoulder.

"You are very unhappy person aren't you?" I asked and gave a little laugh.

"No I just don't like you." Riku continued and I found myself walking into a larger area with markings all over the wall. There was a door on the opposite side of me and sitting a few feet away from it was a spiky haired brunette. I tried not to laugh when I saw his big yellow shoes. I watched as he looked up at us. His eyes were just like mine.

"Ah Roxas! Yay!" the boy screamed. "I was hoping you would be here soon! I am Sora and I am so glad that you are here!"

"How in the hell do you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh well I have been spying on the Organization for some time." Sora said happily. "I know a lot of things about you." He paused and then smiled again. "I even know about a certain relationship with a girl by the name of Jess."

I glared at Sora and started toward him. "You are the one that took her from me! Where is she? Tell me where she is!"

"Whoa calm down buddy!" Sora said slowly. "Ah she is right here!"

I turned around to see what Sora was pointing at. There stood a girl in a yellow skirt and pink shirt. She had short brown hair and lavender eyes.

"That is not Jess!" I yelled back at Sora. "What kind of game are you trying to play?"

"It is Jess!" Sora said excitedly. "Well Jess is in inside her." Sora made a confused face and then smiled back at me. "This is Lasai. She is Jess' somebody. And my girlfriend."

"You mean…like?" I couldn't find the words that I wanted to say. "Ok so Jess is in Lasai. So Jess is Lasai's nobody?"

"That is correct." Lasai said happily as she walked over to Sora.

Sora wrapped his arms around Lasai's waist and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Get your hands of my girlfriend!" I stopped and thought a moment. "I mean Jess is still in there and she is my girlfriend!" I slumped down to the floor and held my head in my hands. "This is way too much."

"Well," Selphie said. "This is just super exciting but I am going to go home!" She smiled and then turned to look at Riku. "Riku! Will you walk me home!?" She smiled over at him.

"Whatever…" Riku said. "I am not really one for all this mushy love shit." He turned toward me and I gave him a faint smile. "I guess I don't dislike you so much anymore. I will see you later hopefully." And then he turned and walked back through the way we came with a hyper Selphie behind him.

"Roxas?" Sora said.

I looked back over to the two sitting next to each other and I glared. "What?" I asked coolly.

"Well," Lasai said slowly. "You can see Jess again. And you can be with her." She looked back to Sora and then back to me and smiled. "You can join Sora and be together with Jess through us."

"I don't want to be with her through other people! I want to be with her back at the Organization!" I yelled at them both.

"Roxas just calm down." Sora said soothingly. "Jut let Lasai finish what she was saying."

"Whatever." I snapped back at him. I looked to Lasai and she gave me a warm smile.

"Ok," Lasai said. "I can stay joined with Jess or I can let her go. But if I do that I would want her to stay here. That is the only way I would let her go from my body." Lasai stopped to look at Sora and then continued. "It would be better for us if you could stay here as well with Sora."

"What?" I said frantically. "You want me to stay here with the guy that kidnapped my girlfriend and my girlfriends somebody! No way!" I stood up and paced back and forth. "I have friends back where I am from. I have things that I have to do there. And Kat and Christy are there. And Axel and Demyx." I stopped pacing and looked at them. "I can't go on without those 4."

"Roxas," Sora said softly. "That is the other thing. We want those 4 to come here too. I have information about this so called Organization 13, and they are up to no good." He looked at me with pity. "I know that you 4 aren't like the others so I want you to come here and we can all be together."

"What do you mean they are up to no good?" I spat at him.

"I mean they are trying to destroy everything and steal Kingdom Hearts for their own use. I have been battling your Dusks along with Heartless."

"I didn't know anything about that." I said. Was that really what Xemnas was trying to do? Did Axel or Demyx know about this? Maybe I should stay here. But I would have to go get those four first. I don't want them to be in the middle of all that. "Ok." I said slowly. I closed my eyes. "I will stay here. And I will join Sora but only for a little while. And I want Jess and I to be together as us. But we have to go back to The World That Never Was and get Christy, Kat, Axel, and Demyx."

"We will do just that." Sora said. "But come over here and stand close to me. Lasai you get up too."

I walked over to Sora and Lasai and stood watching their facial expressions. I soon found myself feeling all fuzzy and I looked at Sora. There was something connecting our bodies. And then I didn't see anymore.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in the same spot I was standing before everything went black. But instead of seeing Lasai standing next to Sora, Jess was standing there. I immediately grabbed her into a hug and felt her wrap her arms around me. I held her out to me and smiled.

"I can't be believe it's really you!" I yelled. "But where is Lasai?"

"Right here." Said Lasai.

I looked behind me and saw Lasai standing next to the opening of the walkway. She had a huge grin on her face.

"How about we all go on a walk and talk through some stuff." She looked around and then back to us. "It is about time the sun will be setting." She turned around and started walking. I felt Sora brush past me and he was right next to her. I followed suit and held Jess close to my side.

I quickly found myself sitting on the island where I had first seen Riku. He was sitting on the tree. Sora and I pulled our girls into our laps and began discussing what to do.

* * *

We had decided that we were going to head to The World That Never Was tomorrow morning. But tonight we were just going to sit and talk about all sorts of things.

"So," Sora said, "This Christy girl is like super weird and hyper?" He smiled a big smile at me and then looked at everyone else. "Aren't you guys excited to meet her? And Demyx is just as weird and hyper!" He flopped onto the ground and started flailing his legs and arms. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Whoa!" Riku said. "You don't expect us to just waltz into the middle of Organization XIII and take Christy, Kat, Demyx, and Axel. Without having to fight!" Riku laughed and jumped off the tree where he had been sitting for the past few hours. "We are going to have some trouble." He moved closer the little bridge and then looked back. "I suggest that all of us get some rest. We might just get our ass's kicked." With that he turned and walked back onto the larger island.

"Well…" Jess sighed. "He sure doesn't have very much faith in us does he?" She rolled her eyes and relaxed into my arms. "I don't want to go to sleep I want to just stay out here all night!"

"Well I think Riku is right." Lasai half whispered. "Tomorrow is not going to be some sunny fucking walk in the park. And we are going to need all of us there to help fight." She got up and pulled Sora to her side. "Jess you can stay at my place. And you can stay at Sora's Roxas."

I reluctantly let Lasai take Jess from me and head back to the island with Sora and I following a few feet behind them. Tomorrow was going to be a long one.

* * *

_Ok I know this chapter didn't leave much to guess. That is why this is my first fanfic and first story ever that I let other people read. I am not the best at writing stories. But just so you know that next chapter will be back with Christy and Kat them. There will be more action the next few chapters so the people who liked the action don't be sad. I will try to get the next chapter out as fast as I got this one out. Thanks to all my reviewers and please keep reviewing. And if you don't like that I made Sora's gf be Lasai instead of Kairi well too bad. And thankyou to Fire Feathers for helping me with the name. But please keep reading and reviewing!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well it's time for that chapter 12. Whoa! And I am typing in 12 font! Amazing! HAHA! Ok so as I am writing this little message, I don't know how long it is going to take me to get this chapter out. So if it has been a long time. I apologize. But please don't stop reading. It's going to get pretty interesting in the next few chapters including this one. So read on my fellow Kingdom Hearts lovers!_

_Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN THEM SO BAD!! GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!!! Hehe!_

**Chapter 12  
**_Christy POV_

Axel and Kat had left a couple hours ago and Demyx and I were sitting completely silent on my bed. I was surprised he wasn't trying to make out or anything. Or worse show where his penis was. Like I didn't know anyway. I had found sitting in the window a very good idea. And that is where I have stayed for some time.

"What are you thinking about Christy?" Demyx yawned. "You have been sitting there for fucking ever, just staring out the window!"

"I am thinking about a lot of things." I said as I looked over at him. He was laying on his side and propping his head up with one elbow. It was one of those poses that is just damn sexy! I wanted to touch him! "But, I was thinking about how I'm surprised that you are not trying to do anything just now." I flashed him a smile and looked back out the window.

"Hey!" Demyx pouted. "I am not always trying to come onto you!" He laughed and I heard my bed creak as he got up. "Well I guess I do try to do things a lot but you are just so…sooo…." He stopped and I turned to look at him. "Sooo Hot! Want to touch the hineeey!" he reached down and scooped me up in his arms and moved a hand to place it on one of my ass cheeks.

"Demyx!" I giggled. I started to squirm around and he started to walk back over to the bed. He plopped me down on it and I just stared up at him. "What?" I finally asked when he just stood there for a few minutes.

"I was just admiring your boobs." Demyx said casually.

"Fuck Demyx!" I scowled at him.

"You could do that." Demyx smirked down at me. He made his way over to the door and opened it up. "If you get bored just sitting here without a sexy Demyx come on down to my room and see me." He gave me a wink and closed the door behind him.

I swear that guy needs some help. But I love him all the same.

I scooted the covers down and climbed underneath them. I could smell a mix of Kat, Axel, and Demyx on my covers and pillow. All those smells made my muscles relax and my eyes start to droop.

"_I suggest that all of us get some rest. We might just get our ass's kicked tomorrow" a silver haired boy said. He had pretty aqua green eyes._

"_Well…" a familiar voice sighed. "He sure doesn't have very much faith in us does he?"_ _There sitting in the arms of a spiky blonde hair, blue eyed boy, was a brunette smoky blue eyed girl. "I don't want to go to sleep! I just want to stay out here with you all night!"_

_Then there was a girl with short brown hair and lavender eyes. "Well I think Riku is right." The girl half whispered. "Tomorrow is not going to be some sunny fucking walk in the park. And we are going to need all of us there to help fight." She got up and pulled a spiky haired brunette to her side. "Jess you can stay at my place. And you can stay at Sora's, Roxas."_

_Then the four of them walked off over a bridge._

I woke with a start and sat straight up in my bed. Was that really happening? Something like that has happened to me before. When I saw someone fading in and out. But if I just saw Jess in that dream or vision or whatever then how could I have seen her fading in the first vision I had? But it all seemed so real. Just like the other dream I had. And who were those 3 people? Why were they with Jess and Roxas? And what was so important about tomorrow that they needed to rest? Why are they going to have to fight?

I slipped out from under my covers and walked over to my door. I had to tell Kat about what I had just seen. I better tell someone right away. The last time things didn't turn out so well. So I took a few steps to Kat's room and opened up the door. Kat was sitting up in her bed and staring at something in her hand.

"Kat?" I said. She looked up at the sound of my voice. She smiled and then looked back down to whatever was in her hands.

"Kat," I said as I walked over to her bed. "I had another dream or vision thing." I watched as she looked up at me worriedly. "No nothing bad happened. But I saw Jess and Roxas." With that said Kat's eyes widened and opened her mouth to talk, but I stopped her. "There were also 3 other people that I saw. And they seemed to be nice to them and acted as though they were friends."

I watched Kat's happy face turn to that of a confused one. I finished telling her everything and watched as she just nodded. When I was finished she just crawled off the bed and grabbed her board.

"We need to go tell Axel and Demyx." Kat said. "Then we can discuss what all of this might mean." She climbed on and I watched as she floated to the door.

* * *

_Axel POV_

"Whoa Kat!" I yelled as I caught her board. She was zooming around my room talking a million miles a minute. "Now just slow down and tell me what is just so damn important! Or better yet, let's have Christy talk. She is a little more calm at the moment." I looked over to Christy who was sitting on the edge of the bed with Demyx. "Christy? Just what is going on that has got Kat so excited?"

"Well…" Christy whispered. "I had another vision dream. And I saw Jess and Roxas in it. Along with some other people." Christy looked up from the bed to look into my eyes. "They said that tomorrow was going to a hard one and they needed all of them to fight."

"Do you think…" Demyx whispered. "That Jess and Roxas are going to come back here with some other people?!" He looked at all of us with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Well why would they have to fight if they were just going to come back here?" I said with boredom in my voice. "I think they might be planning something else."

"Well actually, we don't even know if they are coming here." Kat commented. "They could be doing something right where they're at." She paused and then shook her head. "But it really does feel like something big is going to be happening tomorrow."

"Well I guess we will just have to wait and see what goes on." Christy replied. "And if we really do see Jess tomorrow, it would mean that my visions aren't true. My vision was that she faded." Christy stood up from the bed and pulled away from a sad Demyx. "So his vision might be just a dream. We don't know anything." She walked toward the door and then stepped outside the room. "Kat I'm going to bed." I heard Christy slightly holler from down the hall.

"I think all of this is really getting to Christy." I said.

"I'm fine!" I heard Christy yell from the doorway. "It's pretty nice to know you talk about me when I leave. Thanks for thinking I'm insecure Axel!" With that I heard her start running down the hallway.

"I better go after her." Kat said worriedly.

"That might not be such a good idea." Demyx replied. "She will probably freak out on you for being with Axel. I will go after her." Demyx stood from the bed and disappeared out the door.

"I sure hope he can help her out." I said. "I really don't want Christy pissed off at me." I shook and sat down on the bed. "Believe it or not but she actually scares the shit out of me!" I looked over to Kat and saw her smiling. "What?"

"I would be afraid of her too if I were you." Kat laughed.

* * *

_Demyx POV_

I found Christy sitting in her room, in the dark. She was curled up in the corner by the window but she wasn't looking outside. She had her face in her arms and I could weird whimpering noises coming from her.

"Christy…" I whispered. I watched her head fly up. Her eyes were crimson right when I looked at them but then they softened to lavender and then to green. It was hard to tell exactly what color they turned to next from just the moonlight. So I flipped on the light switch. "Are you alright Christy?" I asked as I turned back to look at her. Her eyes were completely black. I shivered but still walked toward her.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Christy yelled at me.

I recoiled when I saw that her hair was completely black and the whites of her eyes were blood red and the pupil the normal black. To tell you the truth I was fucking scared shitless. The room was like a hurricane. The wind whipping me this way and that and the heat, the rain lashing at my skin was unbearable. I had to get to her and calm her down. But what if she tries to attack me?

"Christy…" I cooed. "I just want to talk to you. I don't want to hurt you or anything." I stepped forward and I felt the wind and rain get harsher. I moved closer to her and she curled up into a tighter ball on the floor. "Christy, it's alright."

"You don't know anything!" Christy yelled. "Stay away from me, or I will kill you!" She stood from the floor and disappeared in a whirlwind.

I stood gaping at what I just saw. She doesn't know how to summon a portal yet. So what was that that she just used? I had to go back to Kat and Axel and tell them what happened. But I don't want Kat to get upset. Maybe I'll just tell Axel.

* * *

Axel and I were sitting in my room talking about what to do. I had told him what had happened and he agreed that it would be best not to tell Kat at the moment.

"I sure hope the vision Christy had was about coming here." Axel said slowly. "I think the only way Christy is going to come out of this is to see Jess and Roxas again."

"I think we need to get out of here Axel." I whispered. "This place is messing with them. To tell you the truth I think it's starting to mess with me too."

Axel sat staring at me. "I don't know." He mumbled. "Where else would we go?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "But we need to figure something out soon. I can't stand seeing Christy and Kat go through this." I stared out my window and sighed again. "I just hope Christy is alright. I don't want her to hurt herself or anyone else."

* * *

_Well that is that. Chapter 12 done and over with. I am sorry if you didn't think it was cool enough. But hey if you didn't think it was cool enough…you're not cool enough for my cool club. JK! Ok so I am sorry this took a long time. Like I said in my notes at the beginning. But sometimes I just can't get into writing and I don't want it to suck really bad. But Please Review! It makes me oh so happy!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok well we are winding down to the end of the story. I don't know exactly how many chapters I am planning on having but there are not going to be a lot more. But I do promise you there is going to be a sequel. I hope this chapter doesn't suck because I didn't really know how to write it._

**Chapter 13**  
_Roxas POV_

"Don't take forever Sora!" I yelled. "Just walk through the portal! Jess will be waiting for you on the other side." I watched as Sora finally stepped through the portal I had summoned in front of us and then motioned for the others to go through.

"I will see you on the other side…" Riku said sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up and get going you sarcastic ass!" I laughed. I watched Riku step through the portal and then I followed him through. The portal closed behind us and now it was the tough part of the trip. Getting through the castle without being noticed.

"I think we should start out here first guys." I said quietly. "We are already here and maybe one of them is outside."

"What if we meet someone else?" Lasai asked.

"You better be ready to fight." Jess said.

We walked on in silence…well kind of. Sora kept making weird noises that sounded like whimpers and I had to keep turning around to tell him to stop. He had stopped for a bit but then I heard him do it louder and I wheeled around to look at him.

"Sora! Would you shut the hell up!" I hissed at him. "What are you whining about now?" I stalked toward him and he looked into my eyes. He raised his hand from his side and pointed behind the tree that we had just passed. There was black hair flowing from behind it. Wait…black hair? Christy sometimes has black hair!

"Christy?" I said more as a question to the air. Her black hair could mean a bad thing or a good thing. "Christy is that you?" I turned back to see Jess walking slowly toward me with a smile on her face but I held up my hand for her to stop. I didn't want her to see Christy in that condition if it was bad. "Just wait. I will look." I walked around the tree and completely froze when I saw her.

* * *

_Kat POV_

"Demyx I feel something." I said as I looked over to Demyx. "If we are heartless, than how can we feel?"

"I think we are different than the other heartless." Demyx said. "I mean if we weren't then how could you and Axel be together and…" Demyx stopped. "And Christy and I."

"Demyx I feel something else though." I looked at him seriously. "I think something is happening that is very important." Just as a finished a portal appeared by the window of my room and a silver haired boy walked through.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Demyx yelled.

"Just calm down Demyx." A familiar voice said. "He is with me."

Just then Jess walked through the portal and stood off to the side with the silver haired boy. And then walked two more people, a boy and a girl.

"Wait a minute…" Demyx said slowly. "You people look oddly familiar."

"Well I should hope you think I look familiar Demyx." Jess said sarcastically.

"No, not you. I have never seen them before but Christy…" Demyx stopped. "Christy! Roxas!"

Just then Roxas had came through the portal holding Christy. She had cuts all over her face and her hair looked like a rat's nest. Her cloak was torn and underneath the red scratches her face was a sick pale color.

"What happened?" Demyx cried as he ran toward Roxas and took Christy from his hands.

"Sora found her laying behind a tree outside. She looked terrible." Roxas walked over to Jess and the others that had came through the portal with them. "We came here to talk to you guys. To try and get you to come back with us."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I think we need to get Axel." Kat moved toward the door and was stopped by Riku. "Who are you? Get out of my way!"

"Kat don't yell at him. He is a good guy." Jess said. "Just wait a minute."

"Kat I think that you should stay here and Demyx should go get Axel." Roxas replied.

"Why? I'm already here," came Axel's voice. He was leaning up against the wall by the window staring at us. "And they are right. We need to go back with them. We can't stay here with the Organization." He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Demyx. And we need to get her away from here. This place is destroying her."

"I will make a portal for Lasai to take her back to Destiny Islands right now." Roxas said quickly. "We have to got those two out of here now. Lasai doesn't have very good fighting skills and it looks like Christy doesn't have the power to either."

"What are you talking about?"

We all turned our heads to see Christy still sitting in Demyx's arms but looking wide awake.

"Could you please put me down Demyx?" Christy wiggled her way out of his arms and stood up next to him. "I am feeling just fine. But I am ready to kick some ass. Let's get going." She moved toward the door. "They know we are here, I can sense it. If we take a portal they will only follow us. We might as well stay here and fight."

Suddenly the door burst off its hinges and there stood Saix.

Christy was off with a gust of wind left behind knocking the ones near on the floor. She lunged at Saix and now the fighting had begun.

* * *

_Axel POV_

"Nice Christy!" I yelled over my shoulder. She had just finished off Saix with a whirlwind and he was fading away. We were now down in the meeting room because that is where we ended up running to. The whole Organization was after us, or so we thought. When we reached the meeting room we found Zexion and Larxene fighting Luxord and Xigbar. Sadly, Larxene had been finished off by Xigbar and had faded. Zexion found it hard to fight at first but the anger got the better of him and he finished off Luxord. But I need to concentrate on fighting Xemnas.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Christy shot me a glare and then her face softened into a smile. I chucked one of my chakrums at Xemnas and it hit him, making him fly back into the wall. He didn't get up right away but still I ran toward him and threw my other chakrum at his chest. He lay motionless and quickly started to fade away.

There was only Xigbar, Xaldin, and Marluxia left. The others had been finished off. Christy was now taking on Xaldin and she was having quite a time.

* * *

_Christy POV_

Why can't I just beat him? I know he is stronger and more advanced with his powers than me but we have the same powers pretty much. I even have other powers I can use to fight against him. I was brought from my thoughts when I saw the 6 lances racing toward me and I immediately sent a whirlwind to shoot them back at Xaldin. I shot rays at him and watched as he fell the floor in dust. I smiled and turned back to the others.

Roxas and Sora and just finished off Marluxia. And Riku was still fighting against Xigbar. I walked back over to the others who were giving each other high fives and then a shaking Lasai sitting on the floor in the midst of them all. I felt bad for her. She had to just sit and watch as we all kicked some ass. I saw the others start to cheer and looked back as Riku finished off Xigbar. He hurriedly came toward us came to a halt.

"Well, time to get the fuck out of here." Riku said without emotion.

* * *

_Demyx POV_

We ended up staying at the castle longer than I would have liked but there were some other things that we needed to discuss. Jess and Roxas had ended up deciding that they were going to go to Twilight Town where Roxas used to live. There were long good-byes and quite a few tears.

"I am going to miss you so much Jess!" Both Christy and Kat wailed as they clung to their best friend.

"Don't worry guys. I will come visit and you can come visit us." Jess replied with a little laugh behind all the sincerity.

"I am going to miss you Roxas!" I yelled and flung myself at the spiky blonde. "Please don't leave me!"

"Demyx! You are such an ass!" Christy cried and ran toward me. She was surprised when I didn't try to run away but remained glued to Roxas. "You don't have to make fun of us just because we are being all sappy."

"Who ever said I was making fun of you?" I whimpered. I pulled my head up and backed away from Roxas and quickly tried to wipe my eyes before anyone could see that I was crying. "I am really going to miss him."

"Ah! Demyx! I love you too!" Roxas cooed.

"Alright alright!" Axel said. "We have made our farewells and shed some tears. Can we please get going now?!" He smiled and looked over at Kat. "I really want some of Kat's cookies." Axel replied with a smirk.

"Ohh cookies!" I yelled and ran toward Kat. "I want some of your cookies!"

"Demyx you tard!" Axel yelled and smacked the back of my head. "I meant I want to cuddle and make out with her." Axel rolled his eyes and ignored Demyx's whimpers.

"I think you might want some of my cookies." Christy said to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "You are such a tard Demyx." I pulled away and pouted. "But that is why I love you." Christy continued. She pulled me back into a hug and then Axel pushed us through a portal.

I found myself standing on a beach with houses up the shore some. This place was awesome! I saw the others come through the portal and watched as it vanished.

* * *

_Well that is the end of the chapter, and sadly this story. But there is going to be a sequel so don't be sad. Please don't be too sad about the fight scene either. I really suck at writing action so ya. I don't think there is going to be very much violence in the next story. I try to write it and it ends up sounding dumb and lame. So no more of that. I don't know when I am going to get the next story started or anything to please be patient. But I hope you enjoyed this story. REVIEW! I mean it is my last chapter…please! Later_


End file.
